Phoenix Wright vs Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems
by MistrMask
Summary: Greg Universe has been arrested for a crime he didn't commit. And there's only one defense attorney who can discover the truth and set him free.
1. Part 1

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Introduction

Setting: Beach City, It's A Wash

(It's late in the morning in Beach City)

(Mayor Bill Dewey is walking up to the car wash)

(He's talking on his cell phone)

Mayor Dewey: (on phone) Hey, Buck! Got any plans for today? (listens) No reason. Just wanted to know if we could hang out for an hour or so. (listens) Quality time? Yeah…I guess. But it's mostly for the people **interviewing** me today. Statistics say that mayors with good family relationships are more likely to be **reelected**. So whaddaya say you help your old **man** out for today, huh? (listens) Hello? Buck? You there?

(There's no answer)

Mayor Dewey: …Huh. Kids these days.

(He hangs up his phone)

(He reaches the car wash and looks around)

Mayor Dewey: …Where's the…

(He hears a loud noise coming from behind the wash)

Mayor Dewey: …

(He starts walking to the back of the building)

Mayor Dewey: (calling out) Mr. Universe? Are you done with my **vehicle** yet?

(He reaches the back of the wash)

Mayor Dewey: What the…?!

(He sees Greg Universe wrecking his election mobile)

(He's hitting the side of it with a sledgehammer)

Mayor Dewey: HEY!

(Greg Universe stops and looks at Mayor Dewey)

(He then tosses the hammer aside and starts running away)

Mayor Dewey: STOP!

(Dewey gives chase, but Greg manages to outrun him)

(Dewey stops to catch his breath)

(He takes his phone back out and dials 9-1-1)

Mayor Dewey: (on phone) Hello? This is Mayor Bill Dewey! My vehicle has just been **defiled** before my **eyes**! And the culprit is on the **run**! Dispatch police **immediately** before he gets **away**!

End of Introduction

Scene 1

Setting: Wright &amp; Co. Law Offices

(Phoenix flips a light switch)

(Nothing happens)

Phoenix Wright: (sigh) Power's still out.

(Maya and Pearl Fey are both sitting on the couch)

(They're each holding a set of playing cards)

Maya Fey: Come on, Nick! It's your turn!

Pearl Fey: Yeah, Mr. Nick! Don't let Mystic Maya get the **better** of you!

(Phoenix sits back down on the couch)

(He picks up his cards and looks them over)

Phoenix Wright: Let's see…

(All of his cards are low value)

(He looks back up at Maya)

Phoenix Wright: …Can we play something else instead?

Maya Fey: Like what?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know. Something that doesn't involve **thinking** too much?

(Maya starts thinking of a new game)

Pearl Fey: …I know! How about **Truth or Dare**?

Maya Fey: Oh yeah! That's a **good** one! How 'bout it, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: Sure. That's fine.

Maya Fey: Alright! I'll go first. Nick! Truth or dare?

Phoenix Wright: …Truth, I guess.

Maya Fey: Hmmm…Have you ever had a **girlfriend**?

Phoenix Wright: Um…**yes**, actually. I **did** have a girlfriend once.

Pearl Fey: Who was she, Mr. Nick?

Phoenix Wright: I'm not sure I remember…

Maya Fey: Why did she break **up** with you?

Phoenix Wright: …Let's just say things didn't work out between us.

Maya Fey: Okay. Now it's **your** turn, Nick!

(The office lights start turning on)

Phoenix Wright: Hey! The power's back on!

(The phone starts ringing)

Phoenix Wright: I'll go see who that is.

(Phoenix gets up from the couch)

(He walks over to the phone and picks it up)

Phoenix Wright: (on phone) Wright &amp; Co. Law Offices. Phoenix Wright speaking. What can I do for you?

?: Hey! You're that **lawyer**, right? Phoenix...uh...

Phoenix Wright: (on phone) Wright? Yes. That'd be me. And who is **this**?

Greg Universe: My name's Greg. Greg Universe. You've gotta help me out here!

Phoenix Wright: (on phone) Help you with **what** exactly?

Greg Universe: I was on my way over to the car wash when I got **arrested**! The police said I wrecked the mayor's **election mobile**! But I **didn't**! I **swear** I...

Phoenix Wright: (on phone) Hold on a minute, sir. Where are you **now**?

Greg Universe: At the Detention Center. In **Beach City**.

Phoenix Wright: (Beach City? I've never been **there** before...)

Greg Universe: I keep telling them I'm **innocent**! But they won't believe me! **None** of 'em will!

Phoenix Wright: (on phone) Relax, Mr. Universe. My assistant and I will be over there as soon as possible. Then you can tell us **everything** that happened.

Greg Universe: Really? Okay. Thanks, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix Wright: (on phone) It's no trouble, sir.

(Greg hangs up)

(Phoenix puts down the phone)

(He looks over at Maya and Pearl)

Phoenix Wright: Change of plans, Maya. It looks like we've got a new client. We're meeting him at the Detention Center in **Beach City**.

(Maya gets up from the couch)

Maya Fey: (excited) Really?! Awesome! I was starting to get **bored**!

(Pearl gets up as well)

Pearl Fey: Can I come **too**, Mr. Nick?

Phoenix Wright: Uh…I don't know if…

Maya Fey: Aw come on, Nick! We visit detention centers all the **time**. Pearly should be **fine** there.

Phoenix Wright: (thinking) …

Pearl Fey: Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?

Phoenix Wright: (sigh) Alright. Get ready to go, you two. We're gonna be leaving **very** soon.

End of Scene 1

End of Part 1

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 2

Setting: Beach City, Detention Center, Visitor's Room

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl arrive at the Detention Center)

Phoenix Wright: (That was one **heck** of a drive…)

Pearl Fey: Can I use the bathroom, Mr. Nick?

Phoenix Wright: Sure, Pearls. Just ask one of the guards to escort you. And don't get lost, okay?

Pearl Fey: Okay.

(Pearl walks off)

Maya Fey: Hey Nick? I gotta use the bathroom, too.

Phoenix Wright: But don't you want to meet our **client** first?

Maya Fey: Uh…How long is that gonna **take**?

?: Hey! Over here!

(Phoenix and Maya look over)

(They see Greg Universe running up to them)

Greg Universe: Thanks so much for coming!

Phoenix Wright: Are you Mr. Universe?

Greg Universe: Yeah! And you're the **lawyer** I called. **Phoenix Wright**. Right?

Phoenix Wright: Yep. And this is my assistant, Maya Fey.

Maya Fey: Pleased to meet you, Mr. Universe.

Greg Universe: Same here. And call me Greg. It's easier to say.

Phoenix Wright: So what's your problem again? I couldn't quite make out what you told me on the **phone**.

Greg Universe: Alright. So it all started this morning. Mayor Dewey came by the **car wash** and asked me to clean his election mobile. He left it with me and said he'd be back around eleven. After he left, I started feeling hungry. So I left the car wash and went to the **Big Donut** to pick up some breakfast. Once I got my donuts, I started heading back to the wash. But I **lost** the donuts at **Beach City Pier**. And with no money left in my wallet, I had to go back to the **Beach House** and eat breakfast there. Then I started heading back to **work** and…that's when I got **arrested**.

Phoenix Wright: And what were you arrested **for**?

Greg Universe: For wrecking the mayor's election mobile. I told the police I wasn't even **there** when it happened! But Mayor Dewey insisted that he **saw** me doing it with his own **eyes**! And now **everyone** thinks I did it! They won't even let me see my **son**. They gave me only **one** phone call. So I scrolled through a phone book for **lawyers** and…your number was the first one I **saw**.

Maya Fey: So you just called Nick on a **whim**?

Greg Universe: Pretty much, yeah. I was **really** freaking out and just wanted some **help**.

Phoenix Wright: Well you don't have to worry **anymore**, Mr. Universe.

Greg Universe: Greg.

Phoenix Wright: Greg. Maya and I are going to do whatever it takes to prove your innocence. We'll investigate the places you visited and try to find evidence to help your case.

Greg Universe: Really? My trial's happening **tomorrow**. Are you sure that'll be enough time for you to **investigate**?

Maya Fey: Trust us, Greg. We've been in these situations more times than you can **imagine**.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. Just repeat the locations you visited so we can investigate them.

Greg Universe: Alright. I was at **It's** **A Wash**…then I went to the **Big Donut**…then the **Pier**…and finally the **Beach House**.

Maya Fey: Should I be taking notes right now?

Phoenix Wright: Don't worry about that, Maya. I've got the memory of an **elephant**. And this city shouldn't be too hard to navigate.

Pearl Fey: Elephants remember **faces**, not **places**, Mr. Nick.

Phoenix Wright: (surprised) GAH! Pearls! Y-You're done already?

Pearl Fey: Actually, I came back a **while** ago. I've just been waiting for you and Mystic Maya to finish up.

Phoenix Wright: (How did I not **hear** her?) …Well anyway, thanks for the information, Greg. We'll get back to you as soon as we finish our investigation.

Greg Universe: Thanks a ton, you two! I'd **still** be freaking out right now if you hadn't come along.

Maya Fey: Don't mention it! We're gonna get you acquitted no matter what, Greg. You can count on us.

Phoenix Wright: Okay, guys. Let's get out there before it gets too late.

Maya Fey: Can I use the **bathroom** first, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: Sure, Maya. Just don't take too long.

End of Scene 2

Scene 3

Setting: Beach City, It's A Wash

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl reach the car wash)

(The building is surrounded by police officers)

Phoenix Wright: Finally, we **found** it! This city's bigger than I thought it would be.

Pearl Fey: We probably should have asked someone for **directions**.

Phoenix Wright: Well anyway, we're here now. And it's time to start looking for clues.

Maya Fey: But what about all those **policemen**?

Phoenix Wright: Don't worry. Once I tell them who we **are**, they'll let us through.

(They walk up to the police officers)

Phoenix Wright: Excuse me, officer!

Police Officer: …Yes?

Phoenix Wright: I'm Phoenix Wright. And I represent the **suspect** in this case. My associates and I are here to investigate this crime scene and gather evidence.

(The officer looks Phoenix over)

Police Officer: …Sorry. No can do.

Maya Fey: Huh? But **why**?

Police Officer: We've already got some detectives on the way here. **They'll** be handling the crime scene. So you can all just move along.

Phoenix Wright: Oh…

Maya Fey: (angry) **What**?! We're not just gonna **leave**!

Phoenix Wright: But what other **choice** do we have, Maya? The detectives are already on their way. So there's no point in us **staying** here. We're better off just leaving and investigating the **other** places Greg went to.

Maya Fey: Yeah…I guess you're right…

Phoenix Wright: Alright, guys. We can't afford to waste anymore ti…

?: Stop right there!

Maya Fey: (surprised) …?

Phoenix Wright: (Huh? Who was…?)

(A short child walks up to Phoenix)

(He's wearing a pink sweatshirt, jeans and a white hat)

Phoenix Wright: (A kid?)

(He looks up at Phoenix with his arms crossed)

?: I'm gonna need some identification, sir.

Phoenix Wright: I'm sorry…who are you?

?: **I'll** ask the questions around here. You got a **name**?

Phoenix Wright: Uh…Phoenix Wright. Attorney at law.

?: An attorney, huh? Can I see some **proof** of this?

Phoenix Wright: Sure, I guess…

(Phoenix reaches for his badge)

?: Steven!

(A tall woman runs up to the child)

(She kneels down and puts her hands on his shoulders)

?: What are you **doing** out here?!

Steven Universe: Investigating…

?: (sigh) Steven, the police have everything under control here. You just have to let them do their job.

Steven Universe: But dad…

?: I know you're worried about him. But he wouldn't want you to be out here by **yourself**, would he?

Steven Universe: …

Phoenix Wright: Excuse me, ma'am. Is he **yours**?

(The woman looks over at Phoenix)

(She stands back up and talks to him)

?: (embarrassed) Oh no no! I'm just **watching** him. I'm sorry if he got in your way.

Phoenix Wright: It's no trouble! My associates and I just came here on behalf of our **client**.

?: Your **client**? Do you mean…**Greg** **Universe**?

Phoenix Wright: Uh, **yes** actually! We're defending him in **court** tomorrow. You **know** him?

?: Oh yes! Greg and I have known each other for quite a **while** now. This is his **son**. **Steven** Universe. And I'm **Pearl**; one of his guardians.

Phoenix Wright: Really?

(Phoenix looks down at Steven)

Steven Universe: …Sorry if I scared you, sir.

Phoenix Wright: Oh that's fine! Don't worry about it. (Poor kid. He probably came here to help out his **dad**.)

(He looks back up at Pearl)

Phoenix Wright: Well since you both **know** Greg, would it be okay if we asked you some questions about what he **did** earlier today? The information might help us out during his **trial**.

Pearl: Oh of **course**! We'd be **happy** to assist you! We'll tell you **everything **we know about what happened. But um…how about we head back to the **Beach House** first? It's **freezing** out here!

Phoenix Wright: That's fine. We were going to investigate there **anyway**. Just lead us there and we'll try to keep up.

(They all leave the car wash)

End of Scene 3

End of Part 2

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 4

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey have reached the Crystal Temple)

(They're looking at it with Pearl and Steven)

Pearl: Well, here we are! The **Crystal Temple**!

Maya Fey: Whooooaaaahhhh….

Phoenix Wright: This…this is where you **live**?

Pearl: That's right. Beautiful, isn' it?

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. I've never seen anything **like** it before.

Pearl Fey: Neither have **I**, Mr. Nick.

Maya Fey: Wait! Is…is that a **face** in the mountain?!

Steven Universe: Yeah. Pretty cool, huh? It's like the temple is watching **over** you. It's kinda weird at first, but you get used to it after a while.

Phoenix Wright: (That statue's missing three of its **hands**. I wonder how long it's **been** here for.)

Pearl: Well anyway, we shouldn't be wasting your **time**. Let's all head inside so we can tell you what you need to **know**.

(They all start walking to the Beach House)

End of Scene 4

Scene 5

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

(Pearl pushes the door open)

(She and the others walk through the entrance)

(They enter the Beach House's living room)

Pearl: Please. Make yourselves comfortable.

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey look around the room)

Phoenix Wright: Wow. You have a really nice house.

Maya Fey: Yeah! And it's so **roomy**, too! Now if only the **office** had this much space…

Pearl Fey: …Huh? Who is…?

(Pearl Fey sees someone sitting on the couch)

(It's Garnet, who's reading a newspaper)

Pearl: Oh! That's Garnet. She's Steven's…**other** guardian.

Phoenix Wright: (**Other** guardian? How many guardians does he **have**?)

Pearl: Garnet?

(Garnet looks up from the newspaper)

Pearl: These three people are defending Greg in court tomorrow. And they just need to ask us about what **happened** this morning. You don't mind answering their **questions**, do you?

Garnet: Of course not. Just let me finish reading this.

(Garnet goes back to reading the papers)

Garnet: (reading) …Oh Billy. You little scamp.

(She puts the papers down on the table)

Garnet: Okay. I'm done.

Pearl: Great! Now where's **Amethyst**?

Steven Universe: Probably upstairs. She said she was gonna fix up my **room** for me today.

Pearl: She WHAT?!

Steven Universe: Yeah. She told me she'd use her "system" to make it **better**.

Pearl: Oh not on **my **watch she won't! Wait here, Steven. I'll be **right** back.

(Pearl goes running up the stairs towards Steven's room)

Steven Universe: Wait! You'll disturb the **system**!

(Steven goes after her)

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey are left downstairs with Garnet)

Phoenix Wright: …

Maya Fey: …

Pearl Fey: …

(Garnet looks over at Phoenix)

Garnet: …Nice hairdo.

Phoenix Wright: Huh? Oh! Uh…thank you, ma'am.

Garnet: You can just call me Garnet.

Phoenix Wright: Is that your **first** or **last** name?

Garnet: Yes.

Phoenix Wright: …

Garnet: …

Phoenix Wright: …

(Maya pulls on Phoenix's sleeve)

Maya Fey: (whispering) Nick. She's creeping me out.

Phoenix Wright: (whispering) Don't be rude, Maya. We still have to…

?: Alright! Alright. Jeez…

(Amethyst comes walking down the stairs)

(Pearl and Steven are close behind her)

(Once they reach the bottom, Amethyst turns to Pearl)

Amethyst: What's your **deal**? I was just helping him **out** a bit.

Pearl: Amethyst, you **know** how I feel about the way you (uses air quotes) "clean" things. So **please**, just leave the cleaning to **me** from now on.

Amethyst: Fine. Whatever. I'm gonna make myself some lunch.

(Amethyst starts to walk away)

(Pearl grabs her shoulder)

Pearl: Oh no you're not! We need you to stay here for **just** a minute.

(Amethyst groans and turns around)

Amethyst: Why?

(Pearl motions towards Phoenix)

Pearl: This is Greg's **defense attorney**. Mister…

Phoenix Wright: Wright. **Phoenix** Wright.

Pearl: Thank you. And he's just going to ask us about what Greg **did** this morning before he **left**. His acquittal could very well **depend** on what we **know**.

(Phoenix looks down at Amethyst)

Phoenix Wright: The questioning should be pretty **short**, ma'am. We won't take up **too** much of your time.

(Amethyst looks up at Phoenix)

Amethyst: …Did you just call me "ma'am"?

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. Would you like me to call you something **else**?

(Amethyst snickers to herself)

Amethyst: I like you, uh…**Phoenix**. Hey. What if I just called you **Nick**?

Pearl: (whispering) Amethyst, **don't**…

Phoenix Wright: Oh that's fine. **Tons** of people call me that. I don't mind at **all**. (She seems pretty relaxed. I wonder what that whole thing **upstairs** was about.)

Pearl: So **anyway**, how about we start the questioning? Time is of the **essence**, after all.

Phoenix Wright: Alright then. You four just make yourselves comfortable and we'll try to make this **quick**. (This is the oddest set of witnesses I've ever **come** across. And considering **my** career, that really is **saying** something.)

End of Scene 5

End of Part 3

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 6

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

(Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven are all sitting on the couch)

(Phoenix is questioning them)

Phoenix Wright: So what time did Greg stop **by** this morning?

Pearl: (thinking) Hmm…I think he arrived at around **10:30**. He seemed to be in a **hurry**.

Steven Universe: Yeah. He didn't even let me make **breakfast** for him. That rarely **ever** happens.

Phoenix Wright: And what did he **do** while he was here?

Pearl: I actually don't know. I was too busy cleaning his **filthy** sandals that he just left **lying** on the **floor**. And he didn't even **wait** for me to give them **back** to him! He just left the house **barefoot**! Can you **imagine** all of the **germs** and **parasites** that he must've gotten on his…

Garnet: He was eating toast.

Phoenix Wright: **Toast**?

Steven Universe: Uh huh. Just a piece of toast. I told him I could make up some **Wafls**, or **Pop-Pop**, or **Whip It Up**, or all of the **above**…but he said he didn't have **time**.

Phoenix Wright: ("Pop-Pop"? "Whip It Up"? Is it just me or do those sound like **drug** names?) So uh…what did he do after he finished **eating**?

Garnet: Like Pearl said. He left. Barefoot.

Pearl: (shudders) Just thinking about all that **dirt** and **mud** and…

Steven Universe: And **bugs** and **lava** and **toxic sludge** and **nuclear waste** and…

Garnet: Stop, Steven. Or you'll give Pearl a heart attack.

Steven Universe: (gasp) Oh no! I'm so sorry, Pearl! I promise I'll **never** do that to you again!

Pearl: (embarrassed) Oh Steven. I'm **fine**. It takes more than a little **muck** to stress **me** out.

(Maya taps Phoenix's shoulder)

Maya Fey: (whispering) Nick. I'm getting **hungry**.

Phoenix Wright: (whispering) Just wait a sec, Maya. I'm almost done.

(Amethyst yawns and looks at Pearl and Garnet)

Amethyst: It looks like you guys've got this under control. So can I go **eat** now?

Pearl: (sigh) Fine. But **please** don't make a mess in there.

Amethyst: Chill out, Pearl.

(Amethyst gets up from the couch)

Amethyst: I'm just gonna have those **burgers** from last night.

Maya Fey: Wait. Did you say **burgers**?

Phoenix Wright: (whispering) **Maya**…

Amethyst: Yeah. There's like **five** of them in the **fridge**. You **want** some?

Maya Fey: Sure! I'm starving!

Amethyst: Alright. Come with me and I'll **give** you some.

Maya Fey: Awesome!

(Maya runs off with Amethyst)

Phoenix Wright: Wait! Maya…

Pearl Fey: Don't try to stop her, Mr. Nick. It's not worth it.

Phoenix Wright: (sigh) (Guess I'll have to finish this by **myself**.)

(Phoenix goes back to questioning them)

Phoenix Wright: So **Pearl**. You said that you cleaned Greg's **sandals**, right?

Pearl: Yes.

Phoenix Wright: Could you maybe **show** them to me? They might come in handy during the **trial**.

Pearl: Of **course**! Just give me a moment.

(Pearl gets up from the couch)

(She reaches behind the couch)

(She takes out Greg's sandals and shows them to Phoenix)

Pearl: I just wanted to make sure they weren't exposed to the **elements**.

(Phoenix takes the sandals from Pearl and looks them over)

Phoenix Wright: (Wow. They **are** clean. I should hold **on** to these just in case.)

Greg's Sandals added to the Court Record

Phoenix Wright: So did Greg leave anything **else** behind while he was here?

Garnet: Not that I can recall.

Steven Universe: Me neither. He just ate some food and **left**.

Phoenix Wright: Alright then. Now if you don't **mind**, I'd just like to have a quick look around…

Maya Fey: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Niiiiiiiiiick!

Amethyst: Whoa! Whoa! Easy!

(Phoenix and Pearl Fey jump up in surprise)

Phoenix Wright: Maya?!

Pearl Fey: Mystic Maya!

(They all run over to Maya and Amethyst)

Amethyst: It's okay! **Really**!

(Phoenix sees Maya lying on the floor)

(She's looking up at the ceiling with a frightened look on her face)

Phoenix Wright: What **is** it, Maya? What's…

(Phoenix looks up)

Phoenix Wright: …WHOA!

(He sees a pink lion sitting on top of the fridge)

(The lion is placidly looking down at Maya)

(Amethyst is trying to calm Maya down)

Amethyst: Relax. He's **friendly**. See?

Lion: …

(Steven walks to the fridge and looks up at Lion)

Steven Universe: Lion! I **told** you not to sleep on the **fridge** anymore! Now get down from there this **instant**!

Lion: …

(Lion slumps off of the fridge and lies on the floor)

(Steven starts petting Lion's mane)

Steven Universe: There you go. It's **warmer** down here, **isn't** it? I would know.

(Maya gets up from the floor)

Maya Fey: T-That's your…**pet**?

Steven Universe: Uh huh. Well…**sorta**. He mostly just does his own **thing** every day. Right, boy?

Lion: …

Pearl Fey: So um…why is his fur **pink**? Is he a special **breed** or something?

Steven Universe: (shrugs) I dunno. He just **likes** it like that, I guess. I mean, who **wouldn't** wanna be pink, **right**?

Lion: (yawns)

Steven Universe: Yeah, Lion. I think it **does** make you look manly.

Phoenix Wright: (What is even **happening** right now?)

Pearl: ACK!

(Pearl is looking down at the floor)

(There are burger parts scattered everywhere)

Pearl: **Look** at all of this!

Maya Fey: Oh! I'm so sorry! I guess I **dropped** it all when I got **scared**.

Pearl: (sigh) Don't worry. It's fine. I'll just have to clean this whole place up again...

Pearl Fey: We can **help** you clean it if you **want**.

Pearl: No no, I've got it. It hopefully shouldn't take long.

Phoenix Wright: I'm sorry to ask, but...would it be alright if we had a look around your **house**? We might find something that could help **Greg**.

Pearl: Oh **yes**. Go ahead. Just please do it over **there** while I clean this all up.

Phoenix Wright: Okay. No problem.

(They all go back over to the couch while Pearl starts cleaning the floor)

End of Scene 6

End of Part 4

To be continued…


	5. Part 5

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 7

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey are looking around the house)

(Pearl is cleaning the floor while they look)

(Maya sees a conjoining room with a crystalline platform)

(She looks over to Garnet and Amethyst)

Maya Fey: Hey. What's that **room** over there?

Amethyst: Oh, that's just the Warp Pa…

(Garnet puts her hand over Amethyst's mouth)

Garnet: It's where we keep the rat poison. Don't go in or you'll die.

Maya Fey: (surprised) Oh…uh…okay…thanks…

(Maya goes back to looking around)

(Amethyst takes Garnet's hand off of her mouth)

Amethyst: (whispering) What was **that** for?!

Garnet: (whispering) These people are not from Beach City. They don't know anything about us. And it'd be better for Greg's trial if they never found out. So don't tell them anything about the Gems. Okay?

Amethyst: (annoyed) …Fine…

(Phoenix is looking through one of the cabinets in the staircase)

Phoenix Wright: ("Not That Sorry"…"Don't Wake Father Figure"…What kinds of board games **are** these?)

(He sees something stuck between two of the games)

Phoenix Wright: (Huh?)

(He reaches inside and pulls out the object)

(It's a purple stuffed bear with glasses, jeans and a gold necklace)

Phoenix Wright: (What in…?)

Steven Universe: (gasp)

(Steven runs over and takes the bear from Phoenix)

Steven Universe: Master Of Ceremonies Bear Bear! I've been looking **everywhere** for you! Why were you in the **board games**? Have you been playing with **yourself** again?

Phoenix Wright: …

(Steven looks up at Phoenix)

Steven Universe: Oh **excuse** me, mister. I lost this guy a couple days ago. And I didn't think I'd ever **see** him again. Thank you for saving him!

Phoenix Wright: Sure…No problem…

Steven Universe: Anyway, I shouldn't be taking up your **time**. Please. Continue with your investigation.

(Steven runs over to Lion)

Steven Universe: Hey Lion! Look who Mr. Wright found!

(Steven shows the bear to Lion)

Lion: …

(Lion grabs the bear with his mouth and runs away)

Steven Universe: Hey! Wait! Don't bite his arms! He won't be able to **DJ** without them! And **then** how will he support his family?!

(Steven runs after Lion)

Phoenix Wright: (…So…**that** just happened…)

Pearl Fey: Mr. Nick!

Phoenix Wright: (Huh?)

(Phoenix turns around)

(He sees Pearl Fey kneeling down next to the kitchen cabinets)

Pearl Fey: Come over here! I **found** something!

(Phoenix walks over to Pearl Fey)

Phoenix Wright: What is it, Pearls?

(Pearl Fey reaches under one of the cabinets)

(She pulls out a piece of paper)

Pearl Fey: It has some **writing** on it…

Phoenix Wright: Let me see that for a second.

(Pearl Fey hands the paper over and Phoenix looks at it)

Phoenix Wright: (…It's a **receipt**…From the **Big Donut**. Greg said he got breakfast from there. So maybe he left this **behind**.)

Big Donut Receipt added to the Court Record

Pearl: Wait! **Don't**…

(Pearl runs over to Phoenix and Pearl Fey)

(She looks at the floor around them)

Pearl: (sad) Oh…I just **cleaned** here…

Phoenix Wright: Oh! We're sorry, ma'am! We'll just get out of your…

Pearl Fey: Hold on.

(Pearl Fey looks back under the cabinet)

Pearl Fey: (looking) Are you **sure** you cleaned here?

Pearl: Yes. Why?

Pearl Fey: (looking) Because you **missed** a few things.

(Pearl Fey reaches under the cabinet)

(She pulls out a couple pieces of lettuce)

Pearl Fey: See?

Pearl: (surprised) Huh?! How did I…

Pearl Fey: There are also some **pickles** under that **table** there. And a little bit of **mustard** on one of the…

Pearl: Wait! Just a moment.

(Pearl carefully looks around the area)

Pearl: …

(She then turns back to Pearl Fey)

Pearl: Say…Could you perhaps…**help me** with this whole mess?

Pearl Fey: Oh yes! I'd be **happy** to assist you!

(Pearl looks up at Phoenix)

Pearl: And is that okay with **you**, Mr. Wright? I mean you are her **guardian**, after all.

Phoenix Wright: (embarrassed) Huh?! Oh no no! I'm not her **guardian**! She and her sister just help me out with certain cases. And **I** don't mind her giving you a hand.

(Maya walks up to Phoenix)

Maya Fey: Hey Nick?

Phoenix Wright: Yeah?

Maya Fey: I can't find anything here. Should we look somewhere **else**?

Phoenix Wright: Hmm…

(Phoenix checks his watch)

Phoenix Wright: Now that you mention it, we **have** been here for a long time. We should probably go investigate the **other** places Greg mentioned before it's too late.

Pearl Fey: Mystic Maya! Can I stay behind and help Ms. Pearl? It shouldn't take me **long**.

Maya Fey: Uh…

(Maya turns to Phoenix)

Maya Fey: …Nick?

Phoenix Wright: I'm okay with it if **you** are, Maya.

(She turns back to Pearl Fey)

Maya Fey: …Okay then. Just wait for us to come back from investigating. And don't leave the Beach House, alright?

Pearl Fey: Don't worry, Mystic Maya. I'll stay in this building until you return.

(Phoenix looks at Maya)

Phoenix Wright: So are you ready to go, Maya?

Maya Fey: Yep.

(He then looks at Pearl)

Phoenix Wright: Thank you for all of your help. We'll be back in a little bit once we finish investigating.

Pearl: Oh it's no trouble! And **please** take your time. I'm sure the residents of Beach City will treat you nicely.

Phoenix Wright: (Oh yeah. We **haven't** met the other people in this city yet. And if they're anything like the ones we've met so **far**, then this should be an **interesting** journey.)

(Phoenix and Maya leave the Beach House)

(Pearl Fey stays behind to clean up with Pearl)

Pearl Fey: Let's get started, Ms. Pearl.

Pearl: **Ms.** Pearl? Hmm…I like the sound of that…

End of Scene 7

End of Part 5

To be continued…


	6. Part 6

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 8

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple

(Phoenix and Maya are talking in front of the Crystal Temple)

Maya Fey: (thinking) So where should we go **now**?

(Phoenix sees the receipt in his pocket)

Phoenix Wright: …Well, Greg mentioned a place called the **Big Donut**. We should probably visit that **next** and then move on from there.

Maya Fey: Okay. And could we maybe buy some food for **ourselves** while we're there?

Phoenix Wright: But you don't even know what foods they **sell** there, Maya.

Maya Fey: Nick…It's called the Big **Donut**. I think it's pretty clear what foods they have. And I want some of it.

Phoenix Wright: How about we actually **get** there first? **Then** we'll see what we can buy **as** we investigate. (I swear, Maya's stomach must lead to some **pocket dimension** that can never be filled.)

(Phoenix and Maya leave the Crystal Temple)

End of Scene 8

Scene 9

Location: Beach City, Big Donut

(Phoenix and Maya have reached the Big Donut)

(They're looking up at the giant donut on its roof)

Maya Fey: Look at the **size** of that thing!

Phoenix Wright: You **do** know that it's **fake**, right Maya?

Maya Fey: Of **course** I know, Nick! I mean, who would just leave a donut like that lying out in the **open**?

Phoenix Wright: (First that **statue** back at the Beach House, and now a store with a giant **donut** on top? This place is like the eighth wonder of the **world**.)

Maya Fey: What're you **waiting** for, Nick? Let's go inside!

Phoenix Wright: Hey. **You're** the one who wanted to look at the plastic food, remember?

(Phoenix and Maya walk through the door)

(The interior of the Big Donut is brightly lit)

(There are cabinets and vending machines against the walls)

(Racks of pastries are resting behind the counter)

Maya Fey: (smelling) Mmmmmm…It smells like **Heaven** in here…

Phoenix Wright: Uh…I don't think Heaven smells like **donuts**.

Maya Fey: Well what **does** it smell like then?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know. I thought **you** would know, considering your **upbringing** and all.

?: Hey there. Can I help you?

(Phoenix and Maya look over)

(A short young woman with blonde hair is standing at the counter)

Phoenix Wright: Oh! Uh…yes! Thank you.

(Phoenix and Maya walk up to the counter)

?: What can I get for you two?

Phoenix Wright: Actually, we're not here for food.

Maya Fey: Huh?!

Phoenix Wright: …We're not here for food **yet**. We're defending Greg Universe during his trial tomorrow. And we just wanted to ask you some questions.

?: Oh sure! We'll answer your questions. Just hold on a sec please.

(The young woman gets up from the counter)

(She walks over to a door and knocks on it)

?: Lars!

Lars: (behind the door) What?

Sadie: Come out already! These people have some **questions** for us!

Lars: (behind the door) Just gimme a minute!

Sadie: You said that fifteen minutes ago!

Lars: (behind the door) Then gimme **another** minute!

Sadie: (annoyed) Come **on**, Lars! This is important!

Lars: (behind the door) Fine! Fine. I'm coming.

(The door finally opens)

(A tall young man with orange hair walks out)

(He's wearing the same shirt as Sadie)

(Both he and Sadie approach the counter)

Sadie: You'll have to excuse my **friend** here. He's been on "break" for the last fifteen minutes.

(Lars notices Phoenix and Maya's clothing)

Lars: …What costume contest did **you** just get back from?

Phoenix Wright: Actually, we're Mr. Universe's **defense** team. And we're here to **ask** you about him and what he **did** today.

(Lars looks at his watch)

Lars: Alright, but make it snappy. I've got **things** to do.

Sadie: (sarcastic) Yeah. Like sitting in the **break room** for an hour.

Lars: …

Phoenix Wright: So Greg told us that he stopped by here for **breakfast** this morning. Can you **confirm** that for us?

Lars: Yeah. He was **here**, alright.

Sadie: Really? I don't **remember** him stopping by.

Lars: He came while you were out on break.

Sadie: Oh. Why didn't you tell me that **before**?

Lars: 'Cause you didn't **ask**.

Phoenix Wright: And what time did he **arrive**?

Lars: (thinking) I dunno, uh…

(Lars looks at his watch)

Lars: …**Nine**, I guess?

Phoenix Wright: (Nine o'clock…And Pearl said he got to the Beach House at **10:30**…Interesting…)

Lars: He wasn't here **long**. He just bought a dozen donuts and left.

Phoenix Wright: He bought twelve donuts just for **himself**?

Maya Fey: (thinking) You know, that doesn't sound too **bad** right now…

Phoenix Wright: Calm your taste buds, Maya. I'm almost finished.

(Phoenix turns back to Lars and Sadie)

Phoenix Wright: So did Greg do anything **aside** from just buying the donuts?

Lars: Nope. That was it. Unless you want me to talk about the **mess** he made on the **counter**.

Sadie: Wait. So **that's** where all those coins came from?

Lars: You **found** them? I thought I cleaned them all **up**.

Sadie: Are you **kidding**? There were nickels **everywhere**! You call that **clean**?

Lars: Hey, I was **tired**, alright? Gimme a **break** here!

Sadie: You just **had** a break!

Lars: You know what I mean!

Maya Fey: HEY!

Lars: (surprised) …

Sadie: (surprised) …

Phoenix Wright: (surprised) …

Maya Fey: Thank you for answering our questions. Now we'd like to buy some food. Right, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: …Oh! Yeah! Of course! Just let me get my wallet out. (Jeez. She **really** wants those donuts.)

(Phoenix starts to take out his money)

Phoenix Wright: (Well, at least we got some more information.)

End of Scene 9

End of Part 6

To be continued…


	7. Part 7

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 10

Location: Beach City, Big Donut

(Phoenix and Maya are outside of the Big Donut)

(They're sitting at the outside table with a box of donuts)

(Maya is eating the donuts while Phoenix is looking through his wallet)

Phoenix Wright: Man. Those prices were **brutal**.

(Maya looks up at Phoenix)

Maya Fey: Don't sweat it, Nick. Just dig in.

Phoenix Wright: …

(Phoenix looks at the box)

(He sees one jelly donut left inside)

Phoenix Wright: (Well…jelly-filled **are** my **favorite**…)

(He takes out the donut and starts eating it)

(Maya finishes eating hers)

Maya Fey: So where to **next**?

(Phoenix stops eating for a moment)

Phoenix Wright: …Probably the **Pier**. Greg said he lost his breakfast there. So we should probably check it out.

Maya Fey: Alright. Should we finish these donuts **first**?

Phoenix Wright: Sure, I guess. How many of them are **left**?

Maya Fey: Just yours.

Phoenix Wright: Huh?

(Phoenix looks back at the box)

(The rest of the donuts have been eaten)

Phoenix Wright: (surprised) You ate eleven whole donuts by **yourself**?!

Maya Fey: Yep. Are you gonna finish **yours**?

Phoenix Wright: …I…was…**planning** to…

Maya Fey: Okay then. I'll wait.

Phoenix Wright: (Sheesh. With an appetite like **that**, it's hard to imagine her **looking** the way she does.)

End of Scene 10

Scene 11

Location: Beach City, Beach City Pier

(Phoenix and Maya have arrived at the Pier)

Maya Fey: …Where are all the **boats**?

Phoenix Wright: I don't know. But at least it gives us more space to **look**.

Maya Fey: You really think we'll find Greg's **breakfast** here?

Phoenix Wright: Only one way to find out.

(They step out onto one of the docks)

(They start looking around)

Phoenix Wright: (looking) …

Maya Fey: (looking) …Hey! I **found** something!

Phoenix Wright: Huh? Already?

(Maya points down towards the water)

(Phoenix walks over to Maya and looks down)

(He sees a tomato, a slice of cheese, and two hamburger buns floating in the water)

Phoenix Wright: …Those look like parts of a **sandwich**. But Greg said he had **donuts** with him.

Maya Fey: Oh. So who do you think left **those** there?

Phoenix Wright: Couldn't tell ya. But it's probably not important to the investigation. So just keep looking around for…

?: Halt! Don't take another step!

(Phoenix and Maya turn around)

Maya Fey: Huh?

Phoenix Wright: Who…?

(A tall, hefty young man with blonde, curly hair approaches them)

(He's wearing glasses, headphones and an army camouflage shirt)

?: You're trespassing in a restricted area! Now I have to document your involvement.

(He takes out his cell phone and snaps a picture of Phoenix and Maya)

?: (on his cell phone) And **now** to just update my **blog**.

Phoenix Wright: Excuse me! Who **are** you, exactly?

(He puts away his cell phone)

?: **My** name is not important. What **is** important is why **you're** interloping in my private investigation!

Maya Fey: **Your** private investigation?

Phoenix Wright: I'm sorry, but we're doing our **own** investigation at the moment.

?: Well do it somewhere **else**! I'm doing this for the good of **humanity**! Who **else** is gonna keep track of the Great Diamond Authority?!

Maya Fey: (confused) The diamond **what**?

?: The Great Diamond **Authority**! They've come to hollow out the Earth and transport it to their **star system**! And they'll take on any form to do it!

(He points towards the sky)

?: See **those**?

(Phoenix and Maya look up)

Phoenix Wright: …Seagulls?

?: They may **look** like seagulls. But in reality, they're sentient rocks who have **disguised** themselves as seagulls to **spy** on mankind! And as long as we remain completely oblivious, we'll be open to any form of attack! So I'm spreading **awareness** of these rock spies, by documenting their flight patterns and **posting** them on my **blog**! That way, Beach City will be **safe** from the Diamond Authority, and their giant space hands of **doom**!

Maya Fey: …

Phoenix Wright: … (I don't even know how to **respond** to all of that…)

?: The point is, I'm **busy** here! So just kindly move your investigation somewhere…

?: Hey Ronaldo!

(A young boy with blonde, curly hair runs up to the docks)

?: Dad wants you back at the **shop**! We're getting **swamped** with customers!

Ronaldo Fryman: (groans) Come on, Peedee! Can't you just **cover** for me?

Peedee Fryman: No! I **told** you I wasn't gonna **do** that anymore! Now come on already!

Ronaldo Fryman: (sigh) Fine…

(Ronaldo gathers his things)

(He turns back to Phoenix and Maya)

Ronaldo Fryman: Don't trust the **rocks**, you hear me?! They're **everywhere**!

(He starts running away)

Ronaldo Fryman: Eeeeeveryyyyywheeeeerrrrreeeee!

(He and Peedee leave the Pier)

(Phoenix and Maya are alone at the docks)

Phoenix Wright: …

Maya Fey: So…what were we **doing** again?

Phoenix Wright: Uh…Oh yeah! Investigating! Let's just have one more quick look around here in case we **missed** anything.

(They look around the Pier for a couple more minutes)

Phoenix Wright: Find anything, Maya?

Maya Fey: Nope. Just more water.

Phoenix Wright: Alright then. I think we're done investigating for today. So we should probably head back to the **Beach House** and pick up **Pearls**.

Maya Fey: Yeah. We've been out for a **while**. I hope she isn't **worried** about us.

Phoenix Wright: Don't worry. I'm sure Steven and his **guardians** are keeping her company.

(They leave the Pier)

End of Scene 11

End of Part 7

To be continued…


	8. Part 8

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 12

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

(The sun is setting over Beach City)

(Phoenix knocks on the front door)

(He and Maya wait for a second)

(They hear someone inside the house)

Pearl: (inside) I'll get it!

(Pearl walks up to the door)

(She sees Phoenix and opens the door)

Pearl: Ah! You're back! So how did it go?

Phoenix Wright: Pretty well. We visited all of the places we **needed** to. Now we just need to pick up our **associate**.

Pearl: You mean **Pearl**? She just finished helping me with the **mess** in the kitchen. She was **extremely** useful.

Phoenix Wright: Really?

Pearl: Oh yes! She's surprisingly organized and well-mannered for her age. I suppose **some** children are more mature than **others**.

(Maya looks inside the house)

Maya Fey: So where **is** she?

Pearl: Oh, she's been intermingling with **Steven** for the last hour or so. You'll find her upstairs in his room.

Phoenix Wright: Can we come **inside**?

Pearl: Of **course** you can. Just take your shoes off first.

(Phoenix and Maya take off their shoes)

(They walk through the door and enter the living room)

(Amethyst is resting on the couch)

(Garnet is sitting next to her with Lion on her lap)

(Garnet looks over to Phoenix and Maya)

Garnet: (petting Lion) Welcome back, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix Wright: Thanks, Garnet. It's good to **be** back.

(Pearl interrupts)

Pearl: Garnet! You let Amethyst sleep on the couch **again**?

Garnet: (petting Lion) Sorry, Pearl. I tried to stop her. But she was too strong.

Pearl: (sigh) Never mind, it's fine. It's just **frustrating** for me to deal with. I swear, she sheds even more than that **animal**.

(Garnet takes her hand off of Lion's mane)

(There's pink fur all over her lap)

Garnet: …You're sure about that?

Phoenix Wright: We won't take long. We'll just get Pearls and leave.

(Pearl turns back to Phoenix)

Pearl: Oh take your time! There's no rush at all. Just try to be careful in Steven's room. It's still a **wreck** in there.

(Phoenix and Maya head up the staircase)

(They reach Steven's bedroom)

(Steven and Pearl Fey are sitting on the bed)

(They're watching a show on television)

Nurse: (on television) Doctor! He's gone into another **trance**! Now he's speaking German **and** Polish at the same **time**!

Doctor: (on television) My god. He's succumbing to the **tongue** flu. Prep the patient for surgery! He's gonna have to go…**under the knife**.

Pearl Fey: (watching) Wow! This show is **amazing**!

Steven Universe: (watching) I **know**, right?

Maya Fey: Hey, Pearly!

(Pearl Fey looks over)

(She sees Maya and Phoenix)

Pearl Fey: (surprised) Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick!

(She gets up from the bed)

(She runs over to them)

Pearl Fey: So what did you **find** out there?

Phoenix Wright: Well…we didn't exactly **find** anything. But we **did** get some more information. And we also met some…**interesting** people.

Maya Fey: Yeah. Like those two workers at the Big Donut who **argued** a lot.

(Steven interjects)

Steven Universe: Oh! You must've met **Sadie** and **Lars**. They do get on each other's nerves sometimes. But they're actually really nice once you get to **know** them.

Phoenix Wright: There was also that guy at the **Pier** with the weird **hair**.

Maya Fey: You mean the one who said that seagulls were actually **aliens** or something?

Steven Universe: That sounds a lot like **Ronaldo**. He likes investigating all the **weird** stuff that happens around here.

Phoenix Wright: (Huh. Well considering what **we've** seen from this city, I'd say he's got quite a **task** on his hands.)

Pearl Fey: So what **now**, Mr. Nick? Are we going back to the **office**?

Phoenix Wright: (thinking) Hmm…I don't know…It's a **long** drive back to Los Angeles. And the trial is happening here tomorrow **anyway**.

Maya Fey: Maybe we could find a **hotel** to stay in for the night. That way, we wouldn't have to travel at **all**.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah…That's probably the best option…

(Steven interrupts again)

Steven Universe: Wait! You have nowhere to **stay** tonight?

Phoenix Wright: No, but I'm **sure** we can…

(Steven gets off of the bed)

Steven Universe: What if you just stayed **here**? I've got plenty of **snacks** and **games**. We could have a **sleepover**!

Phoenix Wright: Uh… (Actually, that's not a bad **idea**. It'd definitely save us some **money**.)

(Phoenix turns to Maya and Pearl Fey)

Phoenix Wright: What do **you** guys think?

Maya Fey: I'm cool with that!

Pearl Fey: Me too!

(He turns back to Steven)

Phoenix Wright: Okay, Steven. We can sleep over for the night.

Steven Universe: (excited) Really?! Awesome! I'm just gonna go ask the **Gems** if it's okay for you to **stay** tonight. I'll be **right** back!

(Steven goes running down the stairs)

Phoenix Wright: (The…"Gems"? Does he mean his **guardians**? Why does he call them the **Gems**?)

(Steven comes back up the stairs)

Steven Universe: Good news! They said it's okay for you to sleep over. We just can't stay up **too** late because of dad's **trial** tomorrow. But other than that, we can do whatever we **want**!

Pearl Fey: Great! Now you can catch me up on Under the Knife!

Maya Fey: (confused) Under the **Knife**? What's **that**?

Pearl Fey: It's a **riveting** satire of medical dramas and hospital politics! You've **got** to see it!

Steven Universe: Yeah. And I've also got some old **samurai** movies with bad **dubbing** that we can watch.

Maya Fey: Really? I **love** samurai movies!

Steven Universe: So do I! I can make us up some **pop-pop** so we can have a **movie** night! We just have to make sure that we don't make a **mess** or anything.

Phoenix Wright: (Why do I have a feeling that I'm not getting **any** sleep tonight?)

End of Scene 12

End of Part 8

To be continued…


	9. Part 9

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 13

Setting: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

(It's night time in Beach City)

(The full moon is shining over the Beach House)

(Steven, Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey are all gathered in Steven's room)

(A movie is playing on Steven's television set)

(Steven and Pearl are sitting on the floor)

(Phoenix and Maya are sitting on Steven's bed)

(Phoenix looks down at Steven)

Phoenix Wright: …Are you **sure** you don't wanna sit up here?

Steven Universe: Nah. I'm comfortable. You guys can keep the bed.

Phoenix Wright: …Pearls?

Pearl Fey: We're fine, Mr. Nick. Just enjoy the movie.

Phoenix Wright: Alright. If you say so.

(Phoenix goes back to watching the movie)

(A lone samurai is fighting a group of henchmen)

(One of the henchmen picks up a spear to block the samurai's sword)

(His sword cuts through the spear and slashes the henchman's face)

(Fake blood spurts from the henchman as he falls to the ground)

Phoenix Wright: (This movie's kind of **violent**. I hope the "Gems" are okay with **Steven** watching it.)

Pearl Fey: (eating pop-pop) So how can he **fight** them if he's **blind**?

Steven Universe: Because he's a **samurai**. And a samurai can do **anything**, even **with** poor eyesight.

Pearl Fey: (intrigued) Oooooohhh…

(Phoenix starts to doze off)

(He suddenly wakes back up)

(He yawns and stretches his arms)

Phoenix Wright: I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you guys in the…

Maya Fey: (whispering) Shhhh! **Quiet**, Nick! He's about to face the Yakuza's **bodyguard**!

Phoenix Wright: (whispering) Right…Sorry…

(Phoenix gets off of Steven's bed)

(He quietly makes his way towards the staircase)

Phoenix Wright: (whispering) Goodnight, guys.

Steven, Maya and Pearl: (whispering) Goodnight.

(Phoenix starts walking down the stairs)

(He eventually reaches the living room)

(He sees the empty couch)

Phoenix Wright: (Now to rest up for tomorrow.)

(He walks over to the couch)

(He lies down on it and starts to get comfortable)

Phoenix Wright: (Ah…Sweet fabric…)

(He closes his eyes)

Phoenix Wright: (…)

(He suddenly feels a large mass on top of him)

Phoenix Wright: (…Huh?)

(Phoenix opens his eyes and looks up)

(Lion is staring right into his eyes)

Phoenix Wright: (surprised) GAH!

(Lion is surprised by Phoenix's reaction)

(He leaps off of Phoenix and sits on the floor)

(He continues to stare at Phoenix)

Lion: …

Phoenix Wright: Uh…Can I **help** you?

Lion: …

Phoenix Wright: …Do you need to go **outside**?

Lion: …

Phoenix Wright: (What is **with** this thing? It's like it's staring into my **soul**.)

Lion: …

Phoenix Wright: (Maybe if I just **ignore** it, it'll go away on its **own**.)

(Phoenix lies back down and closes his eyes)

(He eventually falls asleep)

End of Scene 13

Scene 14

The next morning…

Phoenix Wright: (…)

?: Nick…**Nick**…

Phoenix Wright: (…)

?: …Nick?

Phoenix Wright: (…)

?: **WAKE UP**!

Phoenix Wright: GYAH!

(Phoenix is woken up)

(He gets up on the couch and looks around)

(He sees Maya standing next to him)

Phoenix Wright: M-Maya?! What's **wrong**?

Maya Fey: It's ten o'clock in the **morning**! We're gonna be late for the **trial**!

Phoenix Wright: **What**?! I slept in 'till **ten**?!

Maya Fey: Yeah! I tried to wake you up **earlier**, but you wouldn't **budge**! Now we're all getting ready to go, and **you're** still on the **couch**!

Phoenix Wright: Sorry, Maya. I guess I conked out pretty **hard** last night.

Maya Fey: Just start getting ready and come outside. We'll be waiting for you.

(Maya quickly heads out the front door)

(Phoenix gets up from the couch)

(He has a look around the living room)

Phoenix Wright: (Where'd that **lion** go?)

(He looks around once more and then refocuses)

Phoenix Wright: (…Oh well. It's not important right now.)

(Phoenix looks himself over and fixes his suit)

Phoenix Wright: (I can't waste anymore time. It's finally time for me to defend my client.)

(He gathers his things and leaves the Beach House)

End of Scene 14

End of Part 9

To be continued…


	10. Part 10

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 15

Location: Beach City, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3

(Everyone in Beach City is gathered in the lobby)

(They're all waiting for the trial to begin)

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey are waiting with Steven and the Gems)

Pearl: (nervous) It's so **crowded** in here…There's barely any **room**…

Garnet: It could be worse.

Pearl: **How**?

Garnet: You could be completely isolated without a single being to comfort you.

Pearl: Honestly, I think I'd **prefer** being alone over **this**. Wouldn't **you**?

Garnet: I'm never alone, Pearl.

(Steven is looking down at the floor)

Steven Universe: (sad) Man…When's he gonna **get** here?

(Amethyst puts her hand on Steven's shoulder)

Amethyst: Don't sweat it, Steven. Greg wouldn't miss out on seeing you.

Steven Universe: (sad) …

Phoenix Wright: (The trial's going to start in a couple minutes. Maybe he just doesn't have the **time** to…)

?: Hey! Is that who I **think** it is?

Steven Universe: (surprised) Huh?

(Steven looks over towards the door)

(He sees Greg Universe standing in the doorway)

(Steven's eyes brighten up)

Steven Universe: **Dad**!

(Steven runs over to Greg)

(Greg kneels down and lets Steven hug him)

(Steven starts to squeeze Greg's back)

Greg Universe: Whoa! Hey! Not **that** hard!

(Steven stops hugging Greg)

(He puts his hands on Greg's shoulders)

Steven Universe: (concerned) How much did they **hurt** you? Did they put you in **chains**? Strip you of your **rights**?

Greg Universe: What? **No**. No. They didn't hurt me. They just kept me in a **room** for the rest of the day.

Steven Universe: (relieved) Oh thank **goodness**. I was worried that you'd come back **scarred**.

Maya Fey: Hey, Greg! Long time no see!

(Greg looks up at Maya and Phoenix)

Greg Universe: Oh hey! **You're** here, too!

Phoenix Wright: Of **course** we are. We're **defending** you.

Greg Universe: Well **yeah**, but…

(Greg stands back up)

Greg Universe: …I thought you'd still be **investigating** by now.

Pearl Fey: You really **haven't** heard of Mr. Nick, **have** you?

Phoenix Wright: I'm **never** late for a trial, Greg. And we've got everything we need to prove your innocence.

Greg Universe: Really?

Maya Fey: Yeah! You've got **nothing** to worry about, Greg. Nick will **definitely** get you acquitted.

?: Is that **so**?

(Phoenix and Maya look over)

(Mayor Dewey is standing next to them)

Mayor Dewey: Well, we'll just have to see how the **trial** goes.

Greg Universe: (surprised) Mayor Dewey! W-Why aren't you in the **courtroom**?

Mayor Dewey: I just thought I'd check on the **perpetrator** in this case.

(Mayor Dewey looks up at Phoenix)

Mayor Dewey: And I take it you're his **lawyer**?

Phoenix Wright: Uh…yeah! I am.

Mayor Dewey: (snide) Well…I can only wish you the best of **luck**. Considering you don't stand a **chance**.

Maya Fey: What do you…?

(Mayor Dewey looks directly at Greg)

Mayor Dewey: I **know** what I saw yesterday! You attacked my **vehicle**, Universe! And you're going to **pay** for it!

Greg Universe: But…

Mayor Dewey: And you know how I **know** that? Because this case is being handled by the **best** prosecutor in Beach City!

Phoenix Wright: And who would that prosecutor **be** exactly?

(Mayor Dewey looks back up at Phoenix)

Mayor Dewey: The one and only **Lyla** **Verity**!

Maya Fey: (confused) Lyla **who**?

Mayor Dewey: **Verity**. She's the most successful prosecutor in the Beach City area. She hasn't lost a **single** case in her twenty-year career. And she's going to get justice for me, **and** the election mobile!

Phoenix Wright: (Lyla Verity…I think I might've **heard** that name before…)

Mayor Dewey: So you'd better **prepare** yourself, Universe. Because sooner or later, you'll **get** your punishment! Election mobiles come and go, but the Supreme Court goes on **forever**!

(Mayor Dewey runs away)

Greg Universe: …

Phoenix Wright: …

Maya Fey: …

Steven Universe: …Wow. Mayor Dewey seems pretty **upset**.

Greg Universe: Yeah. I feel kinda **bad** for him.

Maya Fey: (surprised) You **do**? But he's trying to put you in **jail**!

Greg Universe: Yeah, but **still**…I don't think he means any **harm**. He's probably just doing what he thinks is **right**.

Phoenix Wright: (Well I'm gonna do what **I** think is right. And uncover the **truth** behind this whole ordeal.)

?: Excuse me! Mr. Universe?

Greg Universe: Huh?

(A young girl with glasses approaches Steven and Greg)

(She's holding a sneaker in her hands)

Steven Universe: Connie?

Connie Maheswaran: Oh hey, Steven.

Steven Universe: What are **you** doing here?

Connie Maheswaran: Everybody in Beach City is here. My parents weren't gonna take me at first. But we didn't have anything **else** going on, so…

Greg Universe: What'cha **got** there, Connie?

Connie Maheswaran: Oh! Uh…You lost your **sneaker** yesterday.

Greg Universe: (confused) Huh? **When**?

Connie Maheswaran: I was going to the **library** when I saw you running from the **car wash**. This sneaker fell off your foot and you just kept running. So I thought I'd bring it **back** to you.

(Connie hands the sneaker over to Greg)

(Greg takes it from her)

Greg Universe: Uh…**thanks**, Connie.

Sneaker added to the Court Record

(The Bailiff walks through the courtroom door)

Bailiff: The trial will be commencing shortly. Please proceed into the courtroom.

(He goes back inside)

Greg Universe: Well…I guess this is it.

(Steven holds Greg's hand)

Steven Universe: Don't worry, dad. We won't let them lock you up.

Maya Fey: Yeah! With **Nick** on your side, there's no **way** you'll be found guilty!

(Pearl looks at Garnet)

Pearl: Do we **really** have to go in **there**?

Amethyst: Yeah. What's the **problem**?

Pearl: N-Nothing! It just seems a little…**cramped**, as all.

Garnet: If you need to, I'll let you hold my hand.

Amethyst: (giggles)

Phoenix Wright: Alright, guys. Let's get in there and **win** this case.

Steven Universe: Yeah! Truth and justice!

(Steven goes to run inside, but he hits the closed door)

Steven Universe: (hits the door) Oof!

(He stops and holds his head)

Steven Universe: Ooooooowwww…

(Garnet opens the door)

Steven Universe: …Yeah!

(Steven runs inside the courtroom)

(Everyone else follows him)

End of Scene 15

End of Part 10

To be continued…


	11. Part 11

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 16

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

(The members of the jury are talking)

(Steven and the Gems are sitting in the front)

Pearl: (confused) So…how does this all **work** again?

Garnet: It's a trial.

Pearl: I know **that,** but…what do we **do** exactly?

Garnet: We sit. And watch.

Steven Universe: Yeah. It's kinda like watching a **play**. Except someone could go to jail. Or die.

Pearl: …

Steven Universe: …Man. Trials are depressing.

(The talking jury is suddenly interrupted)

?: Order! **Order**!

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

(The entire courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Greg Universe. Are the defense and prosecution prepared?

(Phoenix is standing at the defense's bench)

Phoenix Wright: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: (nods) Ah. Very good. And the prosecution?

(The prosecution's bench is empty)

Judge: (surprised) Hm? Where is the **prosecutor**?

Bailiff: Ms. Verity is on her way now, sir. She should be here any minute.

Phoenix Wright: (Huh. I guess "Lyla Verity" is running a little **late** today.)

(Maya is standing next to Phoenix)

Maya Fey: (thinking) Say…Maybe we'll get **lucky** and she won't show up at **all**.

Phoenix Wright: I wouldn't get my hopes up, Maya. Prosecutors are **full** of surprises.

Judge: (surprised) Wait! I hear something!

(The sound of footsteps is coming from outside)

(The footsteps are approaching the courtroom door)

(The sound suddenly stops)

Phoenix Wright: (Could that be **her**?)

(The door slowly opens)

(Someone is standing in the doorway)

(It's a tall woman with pale skin, green hair and green fingernails)

(She's wearing sunglasses, heels and a long, green dress)

(She slowly walks up to the prosecution's bench)

(She holds her hands behind her back and looks at the Judge)

Lyla Verity: I apologize for the delay, Your Honor. I just had some…_business_ to take care of.

Judge: Not a problem, Ms. Verity. I'm just glad you were able to make it here on time. **Now** then. Please describe the incident to the court.

Lyla Verity: With pleasure, Your Honor.

(Ms. Verity starts tapping her long fingernails on the bench)

Lyla Verity: (tapping bench) The incident happened late yesterday morning. The plaintiff, Mayor Bill Dewey had left his vehicle at the local car wash. And since the defendant, Greg Universe was the one in _charge_ of said car wash, it was his job to _clean_ the vehicle while Mayor Dewey went away. But when the plaintiff _returned_ however, he discovered the defendant _vandalizing_ his vehicle. And upon being discovered, Mr. Universe fled the scene in the hopes of getting _away_ with his crime. (stops tapping) Though _fortunately_, the authorities had no intention of letting him walk free.

**OBJECTION!**

(Phoenix points at Ms. Verity)

Phoenix Wright: The trial hasn't even **begun** yet! And yet you're already calling my client a **criminal**?

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity angrily claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Last I checked, the defendant was already under _arrest_. Therefore, he is considered _guilty_ until proven otherwise, as is the whole _point_ of a trial. (calms down) Is that a good enough explanation for you, _wretch_?

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) Uh…it's **Wright**, actually…

(Ms. Verity crosses her arms and shakes her head)

Lyla Verity: I'll call you whatever I _want_ to call you. But for now, I shall continue with my statement.

(She turns back to the Judge)

Lyla Verity: So _anyway_ Your Honor, what I just told you was an extremely basic version of the events that transpired yesterday. And I feel that a more _detailed_ explanation would be far more substantial to this trial.

Judge: And how will you be **giving** this explanation, Ms. Verity?

Lyla Verity: (tapping bench) Simply put, I _won't_ be. Rather, I am going to have the plaintiff _himself_ tell us about what _he_ saw on the morning that his vehicle was _desecrated_. The prosecution would like to call _Mayor Dewey_ to the witness stand.

(Mayor Dewey approaches the witness stand)

Lyla Verity: _So_ Mr. Mayor, would you be so kind as to tell the court what you _witnessed_ the other day?

Mayor Dewey: Of **course**, Ms. Verity. A great mayor does **anything** in the name of **justice**.

(Dewey reaches into his pockets)

Mayor Dewey: By the way, would you like to have one of my official **champaign buttons**?

Lyla Verity: No thank you. Just your testimony would be fine.

Judge: (surprised) Ooooh! I **love** vintage buttons! Could **I** please have one?

(Dewey takes a button out of his pocket)

Mayor Dewey: Knock yourself out, Judge!

(He holds the button out, and the Judge takes it)

Judge: Ah! Excellent! I shall add this to my collection immediately!

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) _Anyway_…Let us now hear the testimony of Mayor Bill Dewey.

Maya Fey: It looks like that Mayor is pushing **her** buttons, **too**.

Phoenix Wright: Hey. At least she's not snapping at **me** this time.

Mayor Dewey's Testimony

Mayor Dewey: I arrived at the car wash at around **9:30** yesterday morning. The election mobile was **long** due for a cleaning, and Mr. Universe was the only one there. So I told him to have it cleaned up by the time I returned. And in the **meantime**, I left to take care of **other** matters. When I returned to the car wash at **10:45**, I was expecting to see Mr. Universe with my newly cleaned vehicle. But instead, I found the complete **opposite**. I saw Mr. Universe **assaulting** the election mobile with a **sledgehammer**!

**HOLD IT!**

Phoenix Wright: Excuse me, Mayor. But would you happen to have any **proof** of this allegation?

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Is this your _first_ time in a court of law, Wretch? The plaintiff is giving us his _testimony_ at the moment. And as such, any evidence that must be seen will be provided by _me_, the prosecutor.

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) Oh. Right. Well then…do **you** have any proof, Ms. Verity?

Lyla Verity: (calms down) As a matter of fact, I _do_.

(Ms. Verity snaps her fingers)

(A police officer walks up to her bench)

(He places a sledgehammer on the bench)

(Ms. Verity picks up the sledgehammer and shows it to the court)

Lyla Verity: My detectives found this sledgehammer at the scene of the crime. And the forensics lab discovered something rather _intriguing_ on its _shaft_.

Phoenix Wright: And that would be…?

Lyla Verity: A set of fingerprints. More specifically…

(She puts the sledgehammer back down on the bench)

Lyla Verity: (smiling) …_Mr. Universe's_ fingerprints.

End of Scene 16

End of Part 11

To be continued…


	12. Part 12

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 17

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Phoenix Wright: (shocked) WH-WHAT?! His **fingerprints**?!

(The jury starts talking again)

(The judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: Order in the court!

(The courtroom goes silent)

Judge: Ms. Verity. You're **certain** that the defendant's fingerprints are on that tool?

(Ms. Verity crosses her arms and shakes her head)

Lyla Verity: Your lack of faith _disturbs_ me, Your Honor. Are you not aware of my _perfect_ record? (tapping bench) I have more experience with crime scene investigation than _any_ other prosecutor. And I _always_ make sure to leave no stone unturned. So I can say with _complete_ certainty that the fingerprints on this sledgehammer are none other than the _defendant's_. (stops tapping) And that is undeniable _proof_ of his involvement with this incident.

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: But it doesn't mean that he committed the **crime**! For all you know, he could've touched that sledgehammer before the crime even **occurred**!

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Then _why_, pray tell, did we not discover _two_ sets of fingerprints on this shaft? (calms down) The fact that we only found the _defendant's_ fingerprints proves that _he_ is the one who damaged the mayor's vehicle.

Mayor Dewey: Yeah! And not to mention that I **saw** him do it myself!

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (You're not helping…)

Lyla Verity: Your Honor. With both the plaintiff's testimony, _and_ the evidence gathered by my detectives, I believe it is safe to assume that this is an open-and-shut case.

Judge: (nods) Hm. Yes. You're quite right.

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: No she's not! Your Honor, the trial has only just **begun**! It's far too early to declare the defendant's guilt!

(Ms. Verity crosses her arms and shakes her head)

Lyla Verity: (smiling) Then show us _your_ evidence, Wretch. Prove to the court that Mr. Universe _couldn't_ have been the perpetrator of this crime.

Phoenix Wright: (Oh I will.) Your Honor?

Judge: Yes, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: The defense would like to call a witness of its **own** to the stand.

Judge: And who would this witness **be**?

Phoenix Wright: None other than the defendant himself. **Greg Universe**.

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Your Honor, the defendant _cannot_ be allowed to testify! He'll make up _anything_ to escape conviction!

Judge: Objection sustained. The plaintiff has already given **his** testimony. So it only makes sense to hear the **defendant's** side of the story as well.

Phoenix Wright: (confident) (Yes! Thank you, persuadable judge.)

Judge: Mayor Dewey, you may now leave the witness stand.

Mayor Dewey: Sure thing, Judge. Just don't lose that button, okay? And feel free to take some **more** if you want. (winks)

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Is he bribing the judge...with **champaign buttons**?)

(Mayor Dewey leaves the witness stand)

(Greg Universe approaches it)

Greg Universe: So uh…what do I do?

Phoenix Wright: Just tell the court what you **did** yesterday morning, Greg. I'll handle the rest.

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Hmph. _This_ should be rich.

Greg Universe's Testimony

Greg Universe: Well…like Mayor Dewey said, I had to clean up his election mobile by the time he got back. And since I had plenty of time, I decided to go get some **breakfast**. So I went to the Big Donut and bought a few donuts. But then I **lost** them at the **Pier** while I was walking back to the car wash. And since I was running out of time, I had to hurry over to the **Beach House** and eat breakfast **there**. Then I started running back to the **wash** so I could clean the election mobile in time. And that's when I got **arrested**.

Phoenix Wright: So what you're saying is that you weren't even **at** the car wash when the crime occurred?

Greg Universe: I don't **think** I was. What time did Mayor Dewey say he came back again?

Phoenix Wright: I believe it was **10:45**.

Greg Universe: Oh! Then **yeah**. I **wasn't** at the car wash.

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) The defendant is clearly _fabricating_ these events to give himself an _alibi_!

**OBJECTION!**

(Phoenix shakes his head)

Phoenix Wright: Always quick to make accusations, **aren't** you, Ms. Verity?

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) What are you prattling about _now_, Wretch?

Phoenix Wright: You're just **assuming** that my client is lying, even though I haven't even started giving **evidence** to support his **testimony**.

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Does it _matter_?! The defendant is clearly _guilty_!

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: That's enough, Ms. Verity. You will let Mr. Wright present his proof. Otherwise, you shall be held in **contempt** of this court.

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) …

Maya Fey: Looks like Ms. Verity's losing her **patience**.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. I think I might be **getting** to her.

Judge: So Mr. Wright. What evidence do you have to support the defendant's testimony?

Phoenix Wright: I have quite a **few** things, Your Honor. And I'm sure that by the time I'm done **presenting** them, this whole court will see that Greg Universe is completely innocent.

Lyla Verity: (tapping bench) I wouldn't get so _presumptuous_ if I were you, Wretch. Even if you _do_ have the means to save your client…(stops tapping) you still have to get through _me_.

End of Scene 17

End of Part 12

To be continued…


	13. Part 13

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 18

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Judge: Very well then. You may begin presenting your evidence, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix Wright: Thank you, Your Honor. I'm sure you'll find it all **quite** substantial.

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Just get it over with already…

Phoenix Wright: To prove that my client is telling the **truth**, I'll be calling up a series of witnesses who can tell us about Mr. Universe's **whereabouts** yesterday. And if **their** testimonies match up with **his**, then that means he could very well have been **absent** from the crime scene at the time of the incident.

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Hmph! Do you _really_ think that a few measly _testimonies_ will be enough to prove your client _innocent_?

(Phoenix shakes his head)

Phoenix Wright: Of **course** I don't. But it's a start. And I believe that their accounts of that morning will bring even **more** evidence to light down the line.

Judge: Hm. I see. **So** then Mr. Wright. Who will be your first witness?

Phoenix Wright: Actually, I'd like to call up **two** witnesses at this time. Their names are **Lars** and **Sadie**. And they both work at the **Big Donut**. So they **should** be able to confirm whether or not my client went there for **breakfast** yesterday morning.

Judge: (nods) Yes. That **would** make sense. Alright then. **Lars** and **Sadie** may approach the witness stand.

Greg Universe: But what about **me**?

Phoenix Wright: Don't worry, Greg. You've done enough. You can take a seat now.

Greg Universe: Okay. If you say so.

(Greg Universe leaves the witness stand)

(Lars and Sadie approach it)

Phoenix Wright: Thank you two for coming up here. Your testimonies will be a **huge** help to this case.

Sadie: See, Lars? I **told** you it'd be a good idea to come here.

Lars: Whatever…

(The Judge looks at Lars)

Judge: (surprised) My **word**, young man! What is wrong with your **ears**?!

Lars: Cool it, gramps. They're just **gauges**.

Judge: (surprised) **Gauges**? But…what are they **measuring**?

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) No, Your Honor. **Ear** gauges are used for wearing certain types of **jewelry**. They don't measure **anything**.

Judge: (surprised) So…they're just stretching out his **ear lobes**? How could anyone **do** that to themselves?!

Lars: Hey! Why don't you mind your own **business**?!

Sadie: Lars, don't **yell** at him. You'll get us in **trouble**.

Lars: Oh come on! He's **old**! It's not like he's paying **attention**!

Judge: (angry) **Old**?! Now you listen **here**, young man!

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Will you _please_ just get _on_ with it?!

Judge: Y-Yes! Get **on** with it!

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Oy…)

Lars and Sadie's Testimony

Sadie: I think Mr. Universe stopped by during my **break**.

Lars: Yeah. He came in while I was at the counter. He just bought a dozen donuts and ran out the door.

Sadie: He also left a **mess** that Lars didn't bother to **clean**.

Lars: I **did** clean it! I just missed a few **coins** here and there!

**HOLD IT!**

Phoenix Wright: Could you please tell the court what **time** he arrived at the Big Donut?

Lars: I already **told** you, didn't I? He came around **nine o'clock**.

Lyla Verity: Hm? _Wait_ a moment!

Judge: What is it, Ms. Verity?

Lyla Verity: (tapping bench) I could've _sworn_ that Mayor Dewey said he arrived at the car wash at _9:30_ that morning. Am I wrong?

Judge: (shakes head) No. I believe you are correct.

Lyla Verity: (tapping bench) Yes. And the defendant _himself_ said that he left to get breakfast _after_ the plaintiff stopped by. Correct?

Phoenix Wright: Yes.

Lyla Verity: (tapping bench) And yet, _this_ witness just said that Mr. Universe arrived at the Big Donut at _nine o' clock_, which would have been a half hour _before_ Mayor Dewey came by. So in _other_ words… (stops tapping) the defendant was clearly _lying_ about his actions that morning!

Phoenix Wright: (shocked) Huh?!

Judge: (surprised) Oh my! You're…you're **right**! In order for him to arrive at nine o'clock, he would've had to have left the car wash **before** the plaintiff visited him!

Lyla Verity: (smiling) My point exactly, Your Honor.

Phoenix Wright: But…**But**…

Judge: Hm? Do you have a **rebuttal** to that, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: Uh…y-**yes**! I **do**!

(Ms. Verity crosses her arms and shakes her head)

Lyla Verity: Have you not grown _tired_ of embarrassing yourself, Wretch?

Phoenix Wright: No! I haven't! Er…uh… (nervous) (Wait. That came out wrong.)

Judge: If you have something to **say**, Mr. Wright, you'd best say it **now**.

Phoenix Wright: W-Wait! I **do** have something to say! (Come on, Phoenix. **Think**. There just **has** to be a contradiction somewhere in this.)

Lyla Verity: Your Honor, the defense is _clearly_ just wasting our time. We should continue on with the trial.

Phoenix Wright: (thinking) …

(Phoenix suddenly gasps)

Phoenix Wright: (Right! Of **course**!)

Lyla Verity: There is no denying that the defendant _lied_ in his testimony.

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: Not so fast! I have evidence that **proves** Mr. Universe was telling the truth!

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) _What_?!

Phoenix Wright: You see, when I first **spoke** to my client, he claimed that he went to the local **Beach House** after leaving the Big Donut. And **with** that information, my associates and I decided to **search** that very Beach House for **evidence**. And in doing so, we were able to find **this**.

**TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix takes out the Big Donut Receipt)

Judge: (surprised) What is that?

Phoenix Wright: It's a receipt from the Big Donut! We found it under one of the kitchen cabinets. And it could've **only** been left behind by **Mr. Universe** when he arrived at the Beach House yesterday morning!

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) Baseless assumptions! That receipt could've been left by _anyone_ at _anytime_!

(Phoenix shakes his head)

Phoenix Wright: That's where you're **wrong**, Ms. Verity. This receipt **clearly** shows the date and time that its concurrent order was made. And that date and time **is**…

(Phoenix reads the writing on the receipt)

Phoenix Wright: …Yesterday at 10:02 AM! Which fits **right** into the timeframe that my **client** laid out in his **testimony**!

(Ms. Verity stutters in surprise)

Lyla Verity: (confused) Wha…_Huh_?

(Lars suddenly interrupts)

Lars: Hey **wait** a minute! I could've **sworn** that he stopped by at **nine**, not **ten**!

Phoenix Wright: Hmm…Are you absolutely **sure** about that? How were you keeping track of the **time** in that place?

Lars: With my **watch**!

(Lars shows his watch to Phoenix)

Lars: See? **This** is how I knew what time it was!

(Phoenix looks at the watch)

Phoenix Wright: …

Maya Fey: What's **wrong**, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: I think I know what's going **on** here, Maya.

(Phoenix turns back to Lars)

Phoenix Wright: Witness…Could you please **tell** me something? What's the time on that watch right **now**?

Lars: Uh…

(Lars looks down at his watch)

Lars: …it says **twelve** in the afternoon.

Phoenix Wright: Maya?

Maya Fey: Yeah, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: What's the time on your **cell phone**?

(Maya takes out her phone)

Maya Fey: It says…**one** in the afternoon!

Lars: Huh?!

Phoenix Wright: Just as I thought! Witness…

(Phoenix points at Lars)

Phoenix Wright: Your watch is an **hour behind**! And **that** means that the time of Mr. Universe's arrival wasn't **nine** o'clock, but rather **ten** o'clock!

Lars: (embarrassed) Oh man…**oh man**…

Phoenix Wright: **This**, along with the **receipt** I just presented, unmistakably **proves** that my client went to the Big Donut at **ten o'clock** yesterday morning! Showing without a doubt…

(Phoenix points at Ms. Verity)

Phoenix Wright: That he did **not** lie in his testimony!

(Ms. Verity grabs her chest)

Lyla Verity: (sweating) GRRRGGHHH!

(The jury starts talking)

End of Scene 18

End of Part 13

To be continued…


	14. Part 14

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 19

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: Order, I say! **Order**!

(The courtroom goes silent)

Maya Fey: Way to go, Nick! You really showed **her**!

Phoenix Wright: Don't celebrate just **yet**. I have a feeling Ms. Verity's only getting **started**.

Judge: Ms. Verity. Do you have a **response** to Mr. Wright's statement?

(Ms. Verity is still holding her chest)

Lyla Verity: (sweating) …

Judge: (surprised) Ms…Verity?

(She suddenly stops sweating)

(She regains her composure and looks up at the Judge)

Lyla Verity: Pardon the long silence, Your Honor. I just needed a _moment_ to gather my _thoughts_. And _now_, I shall give my response.

(She looks over at Phoenix)

Lyla Verity: (tapping bench) I will metaphorically _applaud_ you for sticking to your _guns_, Wretch. However, you have only proved _one_ part of the defendant's testimony. (stops tapping) There is still _plenty_ of room for deception.

(Phoenix shakes his head)

Phoenix Wright: There is no doubt in my mind that Mr. Universe was telling the** truth**. And I'm going to keep presenting evidence until the rest of this court **agrees** with me.

Lyla Verity: (smiling) _Hmph_. Very well then. So who will be your _next_ witness?

Phoenix Wright: Well, my client **also** stated that he lost his breakfast at the **Pier**. So perhaps someone who was **visiting** the Pier that day could **verify** that for us. The defense would like to call…uh…

(Phoenix turns to Maya)

Phoenix Wright: What was his name again?

Maya Fey: (thinking) …I think it was **Ronaldo**?

Phoenix Wright: Oh right! Thanks.

(He turns back to the Judge)

Phoenix Wright: The defense would like to call **Ronaldo** to the stand!

(Lars and Sadie leave the witness stand)

(Ronaldo Fryman approaches it)

Phoenix Wright: I hope you're not **uncomfortable** up there.

Ronaldo Fryman: (on his cell phone) Fear not, fellow truth-seeker. I've tangled with this so-called "justice system" before.

Judge: Excuse me, young man. Would you please get off your phone?

Ronaldo Fryman: Just a second. I need to update my **blog**.

Judge: (surprised) B…**Blog**? W-What is **that**?

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Here we go again…)

Lyla Verity: Never mind that, Your Honor. Just let the witness give his testimony.

Ronaldo Fryman's Testimony

Ronaldo Fryman: So there I was. On the docks with my **equipment** in hand. When all of a sudden, a flock of winged marauders appeared in the sky! I'd been studying their movements for **weeks** on end, trying to decipher their **sinister** intentions. I eventually came to the conclusion that they were acting as **spies** for their alien superiors. And that they'd already memorized our daily **activities**. This realization motivated me to start writing down their **flight** patterns and **sharing** them on my **blog**. That way, the people of Beach City would no longer be **ignorant** of the otherworldly forces **watching **them from **above**.

Judge: …

Phoenix Wright: …

Maya Fey: …

Lyla Verity: …

Jury: …

Judge: …I have to be honest. I didn't understand a single word of that.

Lyla Verity: Neither did I. This witness appears to be _highly_ delusional. And therefore, he is _incapable_ of delivering a _proper_ testimony.

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: While this witness **does** seem to be a tad **eccentric**, that doesn't mean that he can't still **testify**!

(Phoenix turns to the Judge)

Phoenix Wright: Your Honor. **Please** allow me to question this witness. He might have valuable information.

Judge: Hmm…I suppose there is no **harm** in that. Very well then, Mr. Wright. You may question the witness.

Phoenix Wright: (nods) Thank you, Your Honor.

(Phoenix looks back at Ronaldo)

Phoenix Wright: So, Mr…Ronaldo. Did you happen to see any **people** at the Pier that day? **Besides** me and Maya?

Ronaldo Fryman: (on his cell phone) Not to my recollection. I mostly just had my eyes on those "seagulls".

Phoenix Wright: Oh. Well then…did you **hear** anyone around you?

Ronaldo Fryman: (thinking) Hmm…Y'know, now that you mention it, I **did** hear someone **yelling** in the distance.

Phoenix Wright: Yelling about **what**?

Ronaldo Fryman: Eh…I couldn't make it out. I think it was something about **food**.

Phoenix Wright: (**Food**, huh? Maybe he **did** hear Greg then…)

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her desk)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) This is all _meaningless_! The witness was _clearly_ not paying attention to his surroundings! His testimony _cannot_ be trusted!

Phoenix Wright: Just a moment! I'd like to ask the witness one final question. After that, he can leave the stand.

(Phoenix turns back to Ronaldo)

Phoenix Wright: Ronaldo. Do you have **anything** in your possession that **proves** that you were at the docks?

Ronaldo Fryman: Of **course**. I was taking pictures of the **seagulls** with my **phone**. (holds up phone) They're right here on my **blog**.

Phoenix Wright: Could I please see that for a second?

(Ronaldo hands his phone to Phoenix)

(Phoenix looks at the phone's screen)

Phoenix Wright: (looking) …

(He suddenly gasps)

Judge: (surprised) What **is** it, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: Your Honor! I think you should see these **pictures**!

(Phoenix holds up Ronaldo's phone)

(He shows the pictures to the Judge)

(They show a flock of seagulls with donuts in their mouths)

Judge: (surprised) Wha…Oh my!

Lyla Verity: (confused) _Huh_?!

Phoenix Wright: These pictures show that the **seagulls** were carrying **donuts**! And as you may recall, the defendant stated that he lost **his** donuts at **this** very location that same **morning**! And if this witness' testimony is to be **believed**, then that means that it was none other than my **client** who was yelling about his **food**!

(Phoenix points at Ms. Verity)

Phoenix Wright: All of this **proves** that Mr. Universe **did** in fact visit the **Pier** that morning!

(Ms. Verity goes quiet)

Lyla Verity: …

Phoenix Wright: …

Judge: …

(She starts to chortle to herself)

Lyla Verity: (smiling) Heh heh heh heh…

Phoenix Wright: May I ask what's so **funny**?

(She crosses her arms and shakes her head)

Lyla Verity: (smiling) Oh, Wretch. Your _idiocy_ never ceases to _amaze_ me. (starts tapping) Do you _honestly_ believe that a single _photograph_ is enough to prove your client's _testimony_? And besides, those seagulls could have been carrying someone _else's_ donuts. (stops tapping) So for all _you_ know, this whole thing could just be a _coincidence_.

(Phoenix shakes his head)

Phoenix Wright: That's an awfully **large** coincidence, don't you think? That those seagulls just **happened** to be carrying donuts at the **same** time and place that my client lost **his**?

Lyla Verity: All that matters is that there is _room_ for _doubt_. And therefore, the defendant's testimony _cannot_ be declared _true_. Unless this court sees _more_ evidence from the defense, Mr. Universe will continue to be seen for the _criminal_ that he _is_.

End of Scene 19

End of Part 14

To be continued…


	15. Part 15

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 20

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Phoenix Wright: (Man. She's **really** going on the offensive. I've gotta come up with some more evidence. And **fast**.)

Lyla Verity: (smiling) So what will you do _now_, Wretch? Will you call up yet _another_ superfluous witness to waste this court's time? Or will you say something of actual _importance_ for once?

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) (Hey come on! I'm not doing **that** bad.)

Judge: Ms. Verity. You may wish to **refrain** from badgering the **defense**. The evidence he's presented has been fairly **substantial** so far.

Lyla Verity: (smiling) _Hmph_. As much as I _respect_ you, Your Honor, I'm afraid that I must _disagree_ with you on that. (tapping bench) The _majority_ of what he has presented is only _circumstantial_ at best. And the evidence that I have stacked _against_ his client is undeniably _damning_. (stops tapping) And therefore, the defense's evidence should be _just_ as precise in order for me to take it _seriously_.

Maya Fey: That prosecutor's **really** getting on my **nerves**…

Phoenix Wright: Just try to keep cool, Maya. Getting angry isn't gonna help our case. We need to stay focused and find a way to prove Greg's innocence.

Judge: Mr. Wright. Do you have any **more** evidence you'd like to show us?

Phoenix Wright: (nods) Yes I do, Your Honor.

Judge: Alright then. So what is it?

Phoenix Wright: It's…uh…

Judge: …

Lyla Verity: …

Phoenix Wright: … (nervous) (It's **what**?! Why can't I **think**?)

(Ms. Verity crosses her arms and shakes her head)

Lyla Verity: Just as I thought. You don't have _anything_ left. You might as well just admit defeat and _spare_ yourself of any _further_ humiliation.

Phoenix Wright: … (No…There has to be **something**…I just…)

(Phoenix suddenly gasps)

Phoenix Wright: (That's **it**!)

(Phoenix looks back up at the Judge)

Phoenix Wright: Your Honor! The defense would like to call one final witness to the stand. One who claims to have **seen** my client at the **car wash**!

Lyla Verity: _Hm_?

Judge: (surprised) Oh?! Well then…who **is** this witness, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix Wright: She's a young girl named **Connie**. And I believe she may hold the key to **solving** this case!

Judge: Very well, Mr. Wright. You may call this girl to the witness stand.

(Phoenix looks at Ronaldo)

Phoenix Wright: Thank you for your help, Ronaldo. You can take a seat now.

Ronaldo Fryman: Be careful, my friend. You will have to fight **hard** to uncover this deception. For every lie is most convincingly hidden between two truths. And most importantly, remember to trust…**no one**.

(Ronaldo dramatically leaves the witness stand)

Maya Fey: Sheesh. Is he hoping someone'll give him an **award**?

Phoenix Wright: If so, he's not that bad of an **actor**.

(Connie Maheswaran timidly approaches the stand)

Phoenix Wright: Don't be scared. This should only take a few minutes.

Connie Maheswaran: Oh, I'm not **scared**. It's just that…I've never stood in front of this many **people** before.

Lyla Verity: (sarcastic) Huh. It's almost like getting a _child_ to testify was a _bad idea_.

Phoenix Wright: It's okay. I just need you to tell me how you came across Mr. Universe yesterday morning.

Connie Maheswaran: …Okay.

Connie Maheswaran's Testimony

Connie Maheswaran: I was going to the library to pick up a book. And I was **running** because my parents wanted me back by **lunch**. But once I reached the car wash, I heard someone **yelling**. So I stopped and looked around to see who it was. And that's when I saw Mr. Universe. He looked like he was in a **hurry**. He was running so fast that one of his **shoes** fell off. I picked it up and tried to give it **back** to him, but he just ran **away**.

Lyla Verity: _Hm_. And do you still _have_ this shoe in your possession?

(Greg gets up from his seat)

Greg Universe: Actually, she already **gave** it to me.

(He takes out the sneaker and shows it to the court)

Greg Universe: See?

(Connie sees the sneaker)

Connie Maheswaran: Yep. That's it.

Lyla Verity: So the defendant _admits_ to seeing this witness at the car wash?

Greg Universe: Huh? N-No **wait**! I didn't…

Lyla Verity: Your Honor! Mr. Universe just admitted to _fleeing_ from the scene of the _crime_! Does that not _prove_ his involvement with the _incident_?

Judge: Hm. I suppose it **does**.

Phoenix Wright: (shocked) Huh?!

Greg Universe: But…But I…!

**QUIET!**

(Ms. Verity claws at her bench)

Lyla Verity: (annoyed) You've already said _enough_, Mr. Universe! I believe it is now _obvious_ to this _entire_ court what happened at that car wash!

Phoenix Wright: (thinking) (Wait…That can't…The…Oh! **Wait** a second!)

(Ms. Verity points at Greg)

Lyla Verity: There is no denying that _you_ are the one who damaged the mayor's _vehicle_!

**OBJECTION!**

Phoenix Wright: That is not true! There is one **vital** piece of evidence that **contradicts** the witness's **testimony**!

Lyla Verity: (angry) Grrrgghhh…

Judge: (surprised) W-What is **this**?!

Phoenix Wright: As you may recall, I **previously** mentioned our **investigation** at the Beach House, which is how we discovered that **receipt**. But what I **failed** to mention were the **other** two items we found in that house!

**TAKE THAT!**

(Phoenix takes out Greg's Sandals)

Phoenix Wright: Mr. Universe left these **sandals** behind when he entered the Beach House. And according to the **occupants** of the house, he then **left** without any shoes on at **all**! So in **other** words…

(Phoenix points at Ms. Verity)

Phoenix Wright: There is **no** way that he could've been wearing **sneakers** when the witness **saw** him!

Lyla Verity: (sweating) …

Connie Maheswaran: (confused) But…he **was** wearing sneakers. I saw them **myself**.

(Phoenix shakes his head)

Phoenix Wright: Given the **evidence** I just presented, I'm afraid that just doesn't make **sense**.

(Phoenix looks up at the Judge)

Phoenix Wright: Your Honor, the way **I** see it, there are only **two** possible explanations for this. The **first** is that Mr. Universe picked **up** a pair of sneakers on his way back to the **car wash**, which doesn't exactly add **up** when you consider the **urgency** of his situation.

Judge: And the **second** explanation?

Phoenix Wright: Well call me **crazy**, but if this witness is telling the **truth** about seeing Mr. Universe yesterday, then I see only **one** other possibility for how this could've occurred.

Lyla Verity: (sweating) …

Phoenix Wright: The witness did **not** see Mr. Universe at the car wash. But **rather**…

(Phoenix points at Ms. Verity)

Phoenix Wright: Someone else **pretending** to be him!

Lyla Verity: (angry) _WHAT_?!

(Ms. Verity grabs her chest)

(She leans over on her bench and it shakes for a second)

Lyla Verity: (angry) How…_dare_ you…_suggest_ such a…_ludicrous_ idea!

(The jury starts talking)

(The Judge slams down his gavel)

Judge: That's enough!

(The jury goes silent)

Judge: Hmm. It appears that there is much **more** to this case than I previously **assumed**. And therefore, I will allow the defense to investigate it **further**. Hopefully **then**, we'll be able to reach a **decisive** verdict.

(He slams down his gavel once more)

Judge: Court will reconvene same time tomorrow.

(The jury resumes talking)

(Ms. Verity regains her composure)

(She looks back over at Phoenix)

Phoenix Wright: …

Lyla Verity: …_Hmph_.

(She leaves the prosecution's bench and exits the courtroom)

Maya Fey: Nice work, Nick! You got us another day to **investigate**!

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. But…where do we go from **here**?

End of Scene 20

End of Part 15

To be continued…


	16. Part 16

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 21

Location: Beach City, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3

(Everyone has left the courtroom)

(They're all gathered back in the lobby)

(Greg is talking with Phoenix)

Greg Universe: Man! You really **saved** me back there! You're pretty **good** at this kinda thing.

Phoenix Wright: Thanks, Greg. But your trial isn't over **yet**. We've gotta be back here by tomorrow afternoon. And it looks like we're gonna need some more **evidence **by that time.

Maya Fey: That shouldn't be a problem, though. We already **know** what really happened. We just have to look **into** it now. Right, Nick?

Phoenix Wright: (nervous) Y-Yeah…Right…

Pearl Fey: So who do you think it **was**, Mr. Nick?

Phoenix Wright: Huh?

Pearl Fey: Who do you think could've impersonated Mr. Universe?

Phoenix Wright: Oh! Well…uh…you see…the thing is…

Pearl Fey: …

Maya Fey: …

Phoenix Wright: …I actually don't know if he **was** impersonated.

Maya Fey: (shocked) **What**?! But you said…

Phoenix Wright: I **know** what I said, but…I'm not really sure if it's **true**.

Maya Fey: (angry) Then why did you **say** it then?!

Phoenix Wright: I don't **know**, I…I just knew that Connie couldn't have seen **Greg** at the car wash because of those **sandals**. And I was trying to think of a way that she could've **seen** him there without him actually…**being** there.

Maya Fey: So you just made up an explanation on the **spot**?!

Phoenix Wright: Kinda…Sorta…Yes.

(Pearl Fey slaps her forehead)

Greg Universe: Wait. So…you **don't** think there was an impostor?

Phoenix Wright: I honestly don't know **what** to think anymore…

(Steven suddenly interrupts)

Steven Universe: But what if it **was** an impostor? What if someone wanted to frame my **dad**?

(He looks up at Greg)

Steven Universe: Dad! Do you have an evil twin **brother**? Or an evil **clone**? Or a **nice** clone who's just hanging with the wrong **crowd**?

Greg Universe: No, Steven. I don't have **any** of those things.

(Pearl interrupts)

Pearl: Well, Connie seemed pretty **sure** of what she **saw**. So if it **was** an impostor, they must've had to look very **convincing**.

Amethyst: But who would wanna frame **Greg**? I mean it's not like he has any **enemies**…

(Amethyst looks at Greg)

Amethyst: Do you?

(Greg scratches his chin while he thinks)

Greg Universe: Well…there was this **one** guy from way back when. But he's probably **forgotten** about me by now.

(Garnet looks down at the floor)

Phoenix Wright: W-Wait! I said I didn't **know** if there was an impostor!

Maya Fey: But that doesn't mean there **couldn't** have been one. Remember what Ms. Verity said? "All that matters is that there's **room** for **doubt**." So as long as it's **possible** for someone to've impersonated Greg, it's probably worth **investigating**, right?

Phoenix Wright: Yeah…I guess you're **right**…

(Garnet suddenly looks back up)

Garnet: Pearl. Amethyst. We need to go.

Amethyst: Huh?

Pearl: Go **where**?

Garnet: Back to the Beach House. Just trust me on this.

(She looks over at Greg)

Garnet: Goodnight, Greg. We'll see you again tomorrow.

Greg: Oh…Alright then…

(Pearl looks down at Steven)

Pearl: Steven, it's close to your dinner time. You should probably come too.

Steven Universe: Aaaawww. Do I have to?

Garnet: Yes. You need to eat dinner every night, or else you'll starve to death. And you don't want that, do you?

Steven Universe: (sigh) No…Just gimme a minute, okay?

(Steven turns back to Greg)

(He walks up to him and hugs his leg)

(Greg hugs him back)

Steven Universe: I miss you, dad.

Greg Universe: I know, son. But just try to keep it together until I get out. Then we can spend the whole weekend together. Okay?

Steven Universe: (sniffles) Okay.

(Steven lets go of Greg's leg)

(He joins up with the Gems)

(They all leave the lobby)

(Greg looks back at Phoenix)

Greg Universe: You guys should probably get going, too. It's already getting **dark** outside.

Phoenix Wright: Yeah. It **is** getting to be that **time**. And we should probably start looking for **hotels** to stay in tonight.

Maya Fey: **Hotels**? But I thought we were just gonna sleep over with the **Gems** again.

Phoenix Wright: I don't know…They seemed pretty **busy**. And I don't really wanna **bother** them.

Pearl Fey: But it wouldn't hurt to **ask** them, would it?

Maya Fey: Yeah. We could just stop by really **quickly** and see if they'd be **okay** with us staying the **night** again.

Phoenix Wright: …Alright. We'll go back to the Beach House and ask them. But if they say no, then we're finding a hotel.

(Phoenix turns back to Greg)

Phoenix Wright: We'll meet you back here tomorrow, Greg. Try to get some sleep tonight.

Greg Universe: Oh don't worry about **me**. I always sleep like a **rock**. Good luck investigating.

Phoenix Wright: Thanks. We'll do our best.

(Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey leave the lobby)

End of Scene 21

End of Part 16

To be continued…


	17. Part 17

***Notice: Due to the community guidelines, I had to stop writing this story in script format. I'll be using a more typical format from this point on. I hope you all still enjoy this chapter despite the change in format. Thank you.**

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 22

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey had finally returned to the Beach House. The growing darkness of the night sky had made it difficult for them to find their way through the quiet city. Though most of Beach City's citizens had gone to bed, the natural sounds of the beach continued to persist. The gentle movements of the water created soft rustling noises across the shoreline. And the unresting waves did not cease to crawl onto the wet sand. Trying to not get his shoes wet, Phoenix stood on one of the beach's many rocks and looked up at the house. Once he'd gotten a good look at it, he turned back to Maya and Pearl.

"It looks like they still have their **lights** on over there."

"So they **have** to be awake then. Right, Nick?"

"I guess so."

"Well then what are we **waiting** for? Let's go up there and knock on the **door**!"

"Alright. But try to take your time. It's really dark out here, and I don't think you wanna **trip** on anything."

Phoenix got off of the rock and regrouped with Maya and Pearl. Watching their steps, they all carefully walked over towards the Beach House. And soon, they were close enough to the lights to see the adjoining stairs. Phoenix and Maya approached the staircase first. Then they both helped Pearl to ascend it with them. After getting up the stairs, they all faced the front door. The lights were still shining through the glass windows, giving them a clear view of what was inside. Maya and Pearl started to approach the front door. But Phoenix suddenly stopped them.

"Wait…Do you hear that?"

"Here **what**, Mr. Nick?"

"Just listen…"

After holding still for a few seconds, they began to hear voices coming from inside the Beach House. The voices were fairly loud, but it was hard for any of them to make out what was being said. Phoenix looked over to Maya and spoke to her in a whisper.

"Are you **sure **we should be bothering them?"

"Of **course** I am, Nick. You go first."

Lightly sighing to himself, Phoenix cautiously walked up to the front door. He then peaked through its windows to see what was happening inside. He saw Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven all gathered around the couch. And they all seemed to be talking about something very important. Trying not to be seen, Phoenix listened closely to what they were saying.

"Are you **sure** that it was one of them?"

"Yes, Pearl. The vision I had showed someone changing their body to look like Greg's. It could only be the work of a Gem."

"But what Gem would wanna frame my **dad**?"

"And **why**? Greg doesn't even **know** any other Gems besides **us**."

Maya and Pearl quietly joined up with Phoenix while he continued to listen. And as they started to peak inside the house, Maya whispered to Phoenix.

"What's going **on** in there?"

"Shhh!"

She then quickly stopped talking and began to watch the conversation between the Gems.

"All I know is that Greg was impersonated by a Gem with the ability to shape-shift."

"Okay…But what Gems do we know that can **shape-shift**?"

After a few seconds of silence, Pearl and Garnet both looked down at Amethyst.

"…What? Why're you…?"

Amethyst then realized what they were implying.

"Wait. You…You think **I** did it?!"

"N-No, Amethyst! Of **course** we don't! It's just that…well…"

"Well **what**?!"

"You're the only shape-shifting Gem that Greg has ever met. And not to mention that you two have had a…complicated relationship."

This made Amethyst even more upset.

"I didn't frame him! How could you even **think** that?!"

Steven then came to Amethyst's defense.

"Yeah! She would **never** try to hurt my dad!"

"Steven…"

"See?! Even **Steven** knows I didn't do it!"

"Amethyst, we're just trying to…"

"ENOUGH."

Steven, Pearl and Amethyst were all immediately silenced. And once she had their attention, Garnet continued to speak.

"None of us want to suspect you, Amethyst. But we have to consider every possibility."

"Look. Even when I **do** shape-shift into people, I still don't look **exactly** like them. So if I **did** try to frame Greg, Mayor Dewey would've been able to tell that it wasn't **him**."

"Really? Are you **sure**?"

"Yeah. Just watch."

Amethyst's body then turned into a bright light. And while Phoenix, Maya and Pearl continued to watch the Gems, Amethyst suddenly morphed and took on another appearance. She now resembled Greg, except with purple skin and white hair.

"**Now** do you believe me?"

The sight of this sudden transformation shocked Maya and Pearl, causing them both to audibly gasp. And before they could do anything else, the Gems immediately turned around to find the source of the noise. That's when they saw Phoenix peering in at them through the front door. But upon making eye-contact with the Gems, Phoenix quickly stepped away from the door. And he, Maya and Pearl all stood up against the wall in an attempt to hide. Too startled to run away, they stayed where they were and started to frantically whisper amongst themselves.

"Nick! Did you see that?!"

"How could I have **not** seen it?!"

"She just…became someone **else**!"

"M-Maybe she's a **spirit** medium like **you**, Mystic Maya!"

"But she turned into **Greg**! And **I** can only channel people who've **died**!"

"Well…what if he **is** dead? And we just didn't **know** it?"

"Pearly, that doesn't make any…"

Suddenly, the front door opened. And Garnet stepped out onto the porch. She turned to face Phoenix and spoke to him calmly.

"Mr. Wright. What are you doing here?"

Still confused over what he'd just seen, Phoenix tried to answer her.

"Well…uh…we were just stopping **by** to see if…it'd be okay for us to sleep **over** again. B-But I can see that you're all **busy** at the moment, so…"

Then Pearl and Amethyst both came out of the house and stood by Garnet. Amethyst had resumed her original form, and no longer resembled Greg. Pearl looked at Garnet for a second, and then also spoke to Phoenix.

"W-What did you **see**?"

"Uh…"

But before Phoenix could finish, Pearl Fey spoke up.

"Is Amethyst a spirit medium?"

"Pearls!"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

While Pearl looked on in confusion, Garnet interrupted.

"Why don't you all come inside? We'll explain everything."

Pearl was surprised by this statement, and tried to change Garnet's mind.

"What?! But **Garnet**…!"

But she was suddenly silenced when Garnet put her finger on Pearl's mouth.

"Shhhh."

Garnet then turned back to Phoenix, Maya and Pearl.

"Please come with us. I promise you won't be harmed."

After looking at each other for a moment, they cautiously approached the Gems and followed them inside the Beach House.

End of Scene 22

End of Part 17

To be continued…


	18. Part 18

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 23

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

"You guys want some of my **chips**?"

Steven offered his bag of potato chips to Phoenix, Maya and Pearl. They were all seated on the couch trying not to bump each other off. Not wanting to make a mess, Phoenix kindly declined Steven's offer.

"N-No thanks. We're fine."

"Are you **sure**, Mr. Wright? Potatoes are supposed to help your **muscles**! Or…was it your **liver**? No wait, that's asparagus…"

"Trust me, Steven. We don't need any food."

Steven shrugged.

"Alright. Suit yourselves. More carbs for me!"

He then went back to eating from the bag of chips. Meanwhile, the Gems were standing by the couch, waiting for Phoenix and the others to get situated. Amethyst looked over at Maya and Pearl Fey and tried to comfort them.

"Hey uh…I hope I didn't **scare** you guys back there."

Maya and Pearl responded.

"Oh don't worry about it! We're okay now."

"Yeah. We don't mind that you're a spirit medium."

Amethyst was confused by this.

"A…**what**?"

Then Pearl, who was equally confused, turned to Garnet.

"Garnet, what are they talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

After adjusting her shades, Garnet started to speak directly to Phoenix and his companions.

"I hope you're all paying attention. Because you're going to have to take in a lot of information."

Phoenix assured Garnet that she had their attention.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We're listening."

Garnet then continued.

"Good. So for starters…Pearl, Amethyst and I…are not from here. And I don't just mean from this city. I mean…"

Amethyst suddenly interrupted.

"We're not from Earth."

Pearl became agitated by this.

"Amethyst!"

"Well technically, **I'm** from Earth. But…"

"**Amethyst**!"

"Both of you stop!"

Once Pearl and Amethyst stopped talking, Garnet went on.

"…As I was saying, we're not from this world. We come from a far away planet, populated by alien beings known as the Gems. Gems are extremely powerful, and they have existed on Earth for thousands of years. Most of them are wild and unpredictable, making them a danger to the people of Earth. But we are not like those Gems. We are the Crystal Gems. And it is our mission to protect the Earth, and all of its living creatures from otherworldly threats; including our own kind."

Phoenix, Maya and Pearl were all completely silent, looking at each other in confusion. After a few awkward seconds, Phoenix finally spoke up.

"You're…you're **joking**, right?"

Garnet had a look of slight irritation on her face.

"You don't believe me?"

Phoenix was at a loss for words.

"Uh…"

Garnet clenched her fists and looked down at the floor.

"…Then I guess we have no choice."

She then turned around and faced Pearl and Amethyst.

"Gems! Summon your weapons!"

Both of the Gems immediately nodded and turned towards the couch along with Garnet. Then all three of the Crystal Gems began to emit light from different parts of their bodies. The lights were coming from the gemstones embedded in their skin. And as they each positioned their hands, weapons suddenly sprung forth from their gemstones. Each of the Gems received a different weapon; a spear for Pearl, a whip for Amethyst, and two gauntlets for Garnet. Once they had their weapons and their gemstones ceased to glow, the Crystal Gems waited for their guests' inevitable reactions.

Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey were all in utter shock, with their eyes wide and their mouths hung open. As the Gems awkwardly stared at them, Steven tried to get their attention.

"Mr. Wright? Are you okay?"

But Phoenix remained silent. And after what seemed like an hour of waiting, Amethyst spoke up.

"I think we broke them…"

Then suddenly, Maya began to speak.

"S-So…you…you actually **are** aliens?"

Garnet nodded and confirmed what Maya said.

"Yep."

Maya then continued.

"That's…That's…**awesome**!"

Phoenix, who was still in shock, could only think to himself.

_Yeah…Awesome…Let's go with that…_

And meanwhile, Maya and Pearl were becoming excited.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us **earlier**!"

Garnet started to blush.

"Well…we just didn't want to freak you out."

Then Pearl entered the conversation.

"We were worried that you'd drop this case if you discovered the **truth** about us."

And finally, Phoenix snapped out of his daze.

"…Huh? I…I would **never** abandon a client! Aliens or no aliens, Greg is **innocent**. And I'm gonna do whatever it **takes** to keep him out of prison."

Steven was happy to see Phoenix talking again.

"Mr. Wright! You're not still **broken**, are you?"

"Uh…**no**, Steven. I'm okay."

Pearl Fey then asked Amethyst a question.

"So Amethyst. Why did you turn into **Mr. Universe**?"

"Wha…Oh! Right. Well…uh…"

Garnet cut straight to the point.

"I had a vision of the future that might've shown me who impersonated Greg."

"R-Really?!"

"A vision of the **future**?"

"Well who **was** it then?"

"…I believe it was the work of a shape-shifting Gem. And since we now know that it wasn't Amethyst, that means that it must have been a Gem who we've never met before. One who may have had enough of a history with Greg to want to send him to jail…"

End of Scene 23

End of Part 18

To be continued…


	19. Part 19

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 24

Location: Beach City. Crystal Temple, Beach House

"But how could Greg even **know** any other Gems? I mean it's not like he goes on any **missions** with us…"

Pearl and the rest of the Crystal Gems were trying to figure out who Greg's impersonator might have been.

"True. But then again…Greg could've met them while they were in human form. In fact, they could be in human form right now, hiding in Beach City right under our noses."

Amethyst started to pick her nose.

"So…does that mean we have to talk to everybody in Beach City?"

Garnet thought about this for a second.

"Hmm…Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. And even if we don't find the Gem itself, we could still gather some more information."

Then Phoenix suddenly interrupted.

"W-Wait a minute! Court is going to reconvene tomorrow afternoon. Are you **sure** you'll have enough time to speak with **everyone** in this city?"

Pearl responded.

"Well Beach City's population is only about fifteen people. So it probably wouldn't take us **that** long. Plus, we have **you** and your two **assistants** to help us out."

Steven agreed.

"Yeah! And you guys **already** talked to Lars, Sadie and Ronaldo. So that just leaves Peedee, Buck, Sour Cream, Onion, the Pizza family…"

Phoenix couldn't help but think to himself.

_What is it with this city and food?_

Garnet then spoke up again.

"It would probably take even less time if we split up into groups. That is…"

She turned to Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey.

"…if you three are willing to come with us."

Phoenix started to answer, but Maya cut him off.

"Of **course** we are! We need to look for more evidence **anyway**. Right, Nick?"

"Uh…y-yeah! We **do**. And we definitely wouldn't mind doing it with **you**."

Garnet gave a slight nod.

"Alright. Then we'll start early tomorrow morning."

Steven was disappointed.

"Huh? But…I thought we were gonna start investigating **now**."

Pearl turned to Steven.

"Absolutely **not**. It's already **dark** outside. And you **need** to start getting ready for **bed**."

"Aww **what**? But it's only…"

Steven looked at his wrist.

"…"

He then looked back up.

"…I don't have a watch."

Maya took out her cell phone and showed it to Steven. He stared at the phone's screen for a second and looked up at Maya.

"Thank you."

While Maya put her phone away, Steven turned back to Pearl.

"But it's only six thirty!"

"Still, the earlier, the **better**."

Garnet agreed with Pearl.

"Pearl's right, Steven. You already had your dinner. So you might as well start getting ready now."

Steven gave in and got up from the couch.

"Okay, okay…I'll start taking down my bed."

As Steven started walking up to his room, Phoenix suddenly remembered something.

"…Oh! I almost forgot. We were going to ask you if we could sleep **over** again tonight. I know you're all probably tired from today, so I **totally** understand if…"

"Yes."

Phoenix was surprised by Garnet's quick answer.

"Huh?"

"You can sleep over. Just make sure Steven goes to bed on time. And don't burn anything."

Steven heard this from up in his room. He looked down at the living room with an excited look on his face.

"Really?! **Awesome**! I'll get everything ready!"

While Steven went back to taking down his bed, Pearl called up to him.

"Please put your things away before you go to sleep!"

Steven called back down.

"I will!"

Then Maya suddenly turned to Phoenix.

"Hey **wait** a minute! Nick! I don't think we've had **our** dinner yet! Or our **lunch** for that matter!"

This revelation made Phoenix do a double take.

"Huh? But we…uh…oh **man**! You're **right**! I don't think we've eaten **anything** today!"

Maya and Pearl Fey were both just as shocked.

"But…how did we go a whole day without **eating**?"

"Probably because we were late to the **trial**. And then spent the whole afternoon in **court**."

Then Steven yelled down at them from his room again.

"Don't worry, guys! We've got **plenty** of food here! You can even just have **snacks** if you want!"

Pearl interjected.

"Y-Yes. But **please** don't make a mess anywhere. We're already going to have to **rush** tomorrow morning to get out the door. And I don't want to be forced to stay behind and clean **up** again like **yesterday**."

Pearl Fey reassured her.

"Don't worry, Ms. Pearl. We **promise** we'll be careful."

Pearl was relaxed by this.

"Good. And you should all try not to stay up too **late**. I don't think you want to be **tired** during your investigation. But other than that, you can do whatever you want."

Steven spoke to them from his bedroom once more.

"Yes! I hope you guys are ready for another night of fun!"

While preparations for the second sleepover began to be made, Phoenix tried to prepare himself for a noisy night.

_I hope I'm ready, too…_

End of Scene 24

End of Part 19

To be continued…


	20. Part 20

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 25

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

After an hour of preparing his room, Steven came back downstairs in his pajamas. He then began to explain his setup to Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey.

"Alright. So since we focused on **movies** last time, I thought it'd be a good idea to play some **games** tonight. There are board games down here, and I've got my video games upstairs. We can all play whichever ones we want."

Steven then turned to the Crystal Gems, who were all standing by the entrance to the conjoining room.

"And that includes **you** guys, too!"

The Gems looked at each other for a second, and then Amethyst spoke up.

"Sorry Steven, but…we gotta go."

Steven looked confused.

"Huh? But…where? Why?"

Pearl answered.

"Well, we were just discussing the possibility that…whatever Gem is **out** there might've escaped from the **Temple**. And so just to be safe, we've decided to spend the night **searching** it for any signs of escaped Gems."

Steven then became upset.

"The whole **night**?! But I thought we were all gonna **play** together!"

Garnet walked up to Steven and kneeled down in front of him.

"We'd love to spend the night with you, Steven. But as long as that Gem is on the loose, you and the others are in danger. So we have to make sure that nothing can hurt you. Do you understand?"

Steven looked down for a moment, and then responded to Garnet.

"…Yeah. I understand."

"Good."

After kissing Steven on the cheek, Garnet stood back up and regrouped with the other Gems.

"We'll be back here by tomorrow morning. Make sure you all get enough rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Steven waved goodbye to the Crystal Gems.

"Okay. Goodnight, guys."

Garnet smiled back at him.

"Goodnight, Steven."

Then after Pearl and Amethyst said goodnight as well, they all entered the conjoining room and approached a crystalline door. On the door was a star-shaped symbol with five colored circles inside of it. Garnet faced the door and put out the palms of her hands. Then the two gemstones on her hands began to glow, causing the red and blue circles on the door to glow with them. Suddenly, two red lines began to appear on the door, starting from the sides of the door and then extending to the center of it. Once the two lines intersected, they formed a single line that extended downwards to the bottom of the door. Finally, the door opened, leading to what appeared to be a large, cavernous room. And as soon as the Gems entered the room, the door slammed shut, with the red lines suddenly disappearing and the two circles ceasing to glow.

Phoenix was taken aback by what he'd just seen.

"Whoa…"

But Maya and Pearl were more excited than shocked.

"Incredible!"

"I **knew** that room was weird-looking!"

Steven interjected.

"Cool, huh? It's how the Gems travel through the **Temple**."

Phoenix thought to himself.

_Do they use their powers for everything?_

Then Steven changed the subject.

"So anyway…let's get this sleepover **started**! Do you guys wanna play board games or video games first?"

Pearl Fey spoke first.

"I vote video games!"

Maya agreed.

"Same here!"

Phoenix shrugged.

"Well, I guess I gotta go with the majority."

Steven seemed pleased.

"O-kay! Video games it is then!"

He turned around and pointed up the staircase.

"Now! To the Steven cave!"

Steven started to run up to his room with Maya and Pearl close behind. But suddenly, Phoenix stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey **wait** a minute! Shouldn't we have something to **eat** first?"

Maya turned back to Phoenix.

"Oh! Uh…why don't you bring up some **food** for us, Nick? We'll help Steven get the games set up while you're **down** here!"

Phoenix reluctantly agreed.

"Alright…But let's try not to make a **mess** up there, okay?"

"No problem! Thanks, Nick!"

Maya, Pearl and Steven then continued to run up the stairs. And while they all got settled in, Phoenix walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it up and looked at all of the food inside.

_Let's see…Pizza…Macaroni…Watermelon…_

After thinking for a second, Phoenix grabbed a container of watermelon slices and took it out of the fridge. He then closed the fridge door and turned around to go up the stairs. But as soon as he did, he saw Lion sitting right in front of him.

"GYAH!"

Surprised by the animal's sudden appearance, Phoenix almost dropped the container he was carrying. Once he had the container secured, Lion continued to sit on the floor and stare at Phoenix with a curious look in his eyes. After a short period of silence, Phoenix tried talking to the creature.

"W-What are **you** doing here?"

Lion remained quiet. And so Phoenix persisted.

"Did I do something **wrong**?"

Still no response. Now Phoenix was getting frustrated.

"Come on, what do you **want** from me? Are you trying to get some **food**? Are you…"

Phoenix then looked down at the container of watermelon.

"Do you want some of this **melon**?"

Lion tilted his head without changing his expression.

_I'll take that as a yes?_

Just to get the animal off his back, Phoenix opened the container and offered it to Lion. But as soon as he did, Lion's eyes began to glow brightly in the dark house. This stunned Phoenix, causing him to shake in fear and retract the container of melon. And as Lion's glowing eyes continued to stare at Phoenix, he slowly began to sneak past the creature and head for the staircase. Phoenix didn't even bother to check if Lion was following him. He just kept nervously walking away while his thoughts raced through his head.

_Is that lion one of the Gems? Why does it keep following me everywhere? Is it gonna try to hurt me? Does it want me out of the house? Why is this place so weird?!_

End of Scene 25

End of Part 20

To be continued…


	21. Part 21

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 26

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

"Onto the Master Bedroom!"

Steven was sitting on his bedroom floor, playing one of his video games. And Maya and Pearl Fey were both seated on Steven's bed as they watched him play it.

"There's another one!"

While Steven prepared for the next challenge, Pearl commented on the game.

"I didn't know spirits looked like **that**, Mystic Maya."

"I don't think they **do**, Pearly…"

While they continued to watch, Steven encountered a problem in the game.

"Huh? She's not noticing my **flashlight**."

Just then, Phoenix entered the room with the container of melon slices in his hands.

"Hey, guys. I brought some **watermelon** for us to snack on."

"Thanks, Nick! Let's eat!"

Maya and Pearl moved over on the bed to give Phoenix a place to sit. They then began to eat from the container. As Phoenix picked up one of the slices, he looked down at Steven.

"You want some of this watermelon, Steven?"

Steven declined Phoenix's offer.

"Just a minute. I'm hunting the ghosts of a dead family."

"Oh. Alright then."

Phoenix bit into his slice of melon while Steven continued to play. He was having trouble with a puzzle in the game.

"Why is she still looking at that **mirror**? Are ghosts really **that** self-conscious about their **hair**?"

Pearl tried to help.

"Try looking around the room for something to get her **attention** with."

While Steven started searching, Phoenix couldn't help but look down at the living room. He was surprised to see that Lion was still there, lying on the couch with his eyes closed. For a couple seconds, Phoenix considered asking Steven about Lion. But he decided not to distract him from his video game. Just then, Steven discovered something in the game.

"Hey! I can move the **curtains**!"

After moving the curtains in the Master Bedroom, the ghost suddenly got up from its chair.

"I've got you now!"

Steven then began to suck up the spirit until it was finally captured.

"Yeah! I'm the ghost master!"

Maya and Pearl congratulated Steven.

"Nice work, Steven!"

"Yeah. That part was **hard**."

Steven got up from the floor and faced Phoenix.

"Whew…That was intense. Can I have some melon now?"

Phoenix obliged.

"Of course!"

He reached into the container and pulled out a small piece of watermelon.

"Just don't make a mess, okay?"

Steven took the piece of melon from Phoenix.

"No prob, bob!"

He then stuffed the melon in his mouth and sat next to Maya. As he was eating, Phoenix began to reconsider talking to Steven. Eventually, he spoke up.

"Hey Steven?"

Steven swallowed the piece of melon and turned to Phoenix.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a few questions about your **pet**?"

"You mean **Lion**? Sure! Ask anything you **want**."

"Okay. So uh…how is he around **strangers**?"

"Strangers? Hmm…I think he's pretty **okay** with them."

"Has he ever…**hurt** anyone?"

"What? No! Never. Well…except for maybe that **lizard** he ate. But other than that, he's a total pacifist."

"Did he come from the same place as the **Gems**?"

"Um…to be honest, I don't really know **where** he came from. I just found him in the **desert** one day."

"So…you don't know **anything** about him?"

"I know that he's super **cool**! Oh. And he has a sword in his head. But that's the gist of it."

"Oh…okay. Thanks, Steven."

"Don't mention it. If you ever need to talk to someone about Gem stuff, I'm right here."

Steven got off of his bed.

"And now to get back to ghost hunting!"

He then sat back down on the floor and picked up his controller. Meanwhile, Phoenix was feeling even more unnerved than before.

_This is gonna drive me crazy. I've gotta stop thinking about that thing and rest up for tomorrow._

Phoenix looked back down at Steven.

"Hey Steven. Would it be alright if I slept on your bed for a bit?"

"Sure! I don't need it anyway. The floor feels surprisingly comfy tonight."

Averting his gaze from downstairs, Phoenix laid down on the bed with his eyes closed, trying to get enough sleep for the investigation the next day.

End of Scene 26

End of Part 21

To be continued…


	22. Part 22

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 27

Location: Beach City, Crystal Temple, Beach House

"Steeeeveeeennn…"

Morning had come. And Steven was still asleep on his bedroom floor. The Crystal Gems were trying their best to wake him up.

"I don't want to **scare** him…"

"You **sure** some water wouldn't work?"

"Amethyst, I **told** you. I don't want him getting **wet** before we **leave**."

Suddenly, Garnet stepped forward.

"Hang on."

She cracked her knuckles.

"I know how to wake him up."

She kneeled down on the floor and slowly motioned towards Steven. She then began to tickle him until he was fully awake. Once Steven was up, he yawned and looked up at the Gems.

"Good morning, guys."

Garnet smiled at him.

"Good morning, Steven. I hope you got enough rest."

Meanwhile, Pearl was looking around Steven's bedroom.

"Hmm…Nothing **appears** to be out of place. Did you put everything away before you went to **sleep**?"

Steven yawned once more, and then nodded in confirmation.

"Yep. Once you clean a **mansion**, you can clean **anything**…"

Suddenly, he dozed off and began to fall forwards. But Garnet caught him just in time. He then woke back up and continued to speak.

"Oh…sorry, Garnet. I guess I went to bed a little **late** last night."

"It's okay, Steven. We'll help you get dressed."

Amethyst turned to Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey, who were all standing by the staircase.

"You guys should probably head downstairs before he starts to strip."

Phoenix was happy to comply.

"Oh sure! No problem. We'll give you some privacy. Come on, guys."

After ushering Maya and Pearl toward the stairs, Phoenix began to walk back down with them to the living room. Once they reached it, they all started waiting for Steven and the Gems. Phoenix sat down on the couch while Maya and Pearl walked over to the refrigerator. As they started looking for something to eat, Phoenix continued to think about Lion.

_I wonder where that thing is now. What does it even do during the day? Does it just sit around waiting for everyone to get tired so it can watch them sleep at night?_

Meanwhile, Maya and Pearl Fey had taken a few slices of bread out of the fridge. Maya called over to Phoenix.

"Hey Nick! You want some **toast**?"

Phoenix snapped out of his daze and answered her.

"Uh…**sure**! That's fine."

"How many **slices** do you want?"

"Just one please."

"Okay."

They then began to toast the bread while Phoenix remained seated on the couch. Suddenly, Phoenix felt a warm breath on the side of his neck. Caught off guard, he hesitated for a moment and then turned his head to the side. That's when he saw Lion, staring right at his face while lying next to him on the couch. At first, Phoenix wasn't surprised by this.

"Oh."

But after a few seconds of silence, it suddenly hit him.

"WHAAAAHH?!"

He then immediately jumped up from the couch and stared at the animal in fear. Lion was completely relaxed and continued to keep his eyes on Phoenix. Just then, Maya looked over to him.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

Phoenix looked over at Maya's confused face, and then quickly turned back to Lion. As he waited with baited breath for Lion to make his move, Pearl called to him from the toaster.

"It's alright, Mr. Nick! He's not going to hurt you. Steven **said** so."

As Lion started to lick his left paw, Phoenix finally lowered his guard. But he continued to think skeptically of the creature.

…_What are you planning?_

Suddenly, Steven came running down the stairs in his usual shirt and pants.

"I'm ready!"

While the Crystal Gems were catching up to him, he noticed Maya and Pearl in the kitchen.

"Are you guys making **breakfast**?"

Maya answered.

"Yep. We're just making some toast. You want some, Steven?"

Steven was happy to accept her offer.

"**Do** I?!"

As Steven went over to them, Maya made the same offer to the Gems.

"And what about **you** guys?"

Pearl was quick to decline.

"Oh no thank you. I don't eat breakfast…or lunch…or anything."

Amethyst did the same.

"And I was just gonna pick up some **donuts** while we were **out**."

Pearl shot a slight glare at Amethyst.

"With **money**, I presume?"

Amethyst responded.

"If you've **got** some money, then **sure**."

Phoenix chimed in.

"How about **I** pay for them? It's the **least** I can do for your hospitality."

Amethyst was surprised by this.

"Really? Thanks."

"Hey. It's no trouble."

As Steven started to eat his slice of toast, Pearl called over to him, Maya and her younger sister.

"Oh, and **please** try to be quick about eating, okay? We shouldn't waste any time before Greg's **trial** resumes."

Pearl Fey reassured her.

"Don't worry, Ms. Pearl. We'll just be another minute. Then we can start the investigation."

While the three of them continued to eat, Phoenix turned back to the couch; only to see that Lion had once again disappeared. He could only sweat to himself.

_That thing had better not follow us to court…_

End of Scene 27

End of Part 22

To be continued…


	23. Part 23

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 28

Location: Beach City, Big Donut

A little while later, Phoenix and the rest of the group were at the Big Donut. Sadie was at the counter taking their order.

"What can I do for you guys?"

Phoenix placed six dollars on the counter.

"We'll take half a dozen donuts please."

Sadie took the money.

"No problem. Just give me a sec."

She then left the counter and walked over to the racks of pastries. Steven looked around the store for a moment and then spoke to Sadie.

"Where's Lars?"

Sadie answered Steven while getting the donuts.

"He took the day off today. Seems like the **trial** yesterday took a **lot** out of him."

"Really? I hope he's alright…"

"He'll be fine. He's just gonna spend the whole day in bed like he **always** does."

Once Sadie was done, she walked back to the counter with a box of donuts in her hands. She handed the box to Phoenix.

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day."

Phoenix held the box in his hands.

"Thanks. You too."

He then turned to the rest of the group.

"Let's take these outside. We can eat while we discuss our next move."

With everyone in agreement, they all left the Big Donut and stood outside by the sidewalk. Phoenix gave the box of donuts to Amethyst.

"Eat up, Amethyst."

"Don't mind if I **do**."

While Amethyst scarfed down the donuts, Phoenix spoke with Garnet.

"So Garnet. You said that we should split up into groups to get the investigating done quicker."

Garnet nodded in confirmation.

"So…how do you think we should group up?"

She thought for a second, and then responded.

"I was thinking groups of two. But I'll leave it up to you to decide."

"Two sounds good to **me**. How 'bout **you** guys?"

He turned to Maya and Pearl Fey to see if they approved.

"I'm fine with that."

"Same here, Mr. Nick."

Phoenix nodded.

"Alright then! So let's all start pairing up. Who wants to go with who?"

Steven raised his hand.

"Oh! Can I go with **you**, Mr. Wright?"

"Uh, **sure**! As long as the **Gems** are okay with it."

Garnet gave her approval.

"Yes. But make sure you don't lose each other."

Steven gave Garnet a thumbs up.

"You got it, Garnet!"

Then Pearl Fey turned to Maya.

"Mystic Maya! May I please pair up with Ms. Pearl?"

Maya was surprised by this.

"Um…I **guess** so…"

She looked up at Pearl.

"Pearl, would you mind letting my **sister** tag along with you?"

Pearl was also surprised, but she accepted nonetheless.

"Oh I don't mind at **all**! I'll make sure **nothing** happens to her."

Maya then looked back down at her sister.

"Alright, Pearly. You can go ahead."

"Yes! Thank you, Mystic Maya!"

While Pearl Fey ran over to the Gems, Maya turned to Garnet.

"How about **you**, Garnet? Who're **you** gonna go with?"

Garnet responded briefly.

"I'll go by myself."

"Really? Are you **sure** you don't wanna be paired with someone?"

Garnet nodded with a slight smile.

"Positive."

Maya was slightly suspicious of this, but she decided not to argue.

"If you say so…"

Maya then turned to the only person left in the group.

"Looks like it's down to you and me, Amethyst. You wanna pair up?"

Amethyst pulled a small scrap of paper from her teeth and looked over to Maya.

"Sure, dude. Just gimme a sec."

Phoenix looked at Amethyst for a moment and then did a double-take.

"Wait a minute. Amethyst, where did the **box** go?"

"Uh…**what** box?"

"The box that the **donuts** were in."

"**Oh** uh…I dunno. Maybe it got…blown away by the **wind** or something?"

Amethyst suddenly burped, causing more paper scraps to fly out of her mouth.

_What the…_

Before Phoenix could think any further, Pearl started speaking.

"Alright! It looks like we're all partnered up! Now I think it'd be best if each group investigated in a different part of Beach City. Does everyone else agree?"

The rest of the group agreed.

"Perfect! So how about Pearl and I go east, Maya and Amethyst go west, Garnet goes south, and Phoenix and Steven go north? Then when we have to go to court, we'll just meet up back here with all the **evidence** we found."

Phoenix nodded in approval.

"That sounds great! We'll see you guys in an hour or so. Until then, leave no stone unturned."

"You got it, Nick! This investigation will be **easy**!"

"Yeah! With Ms. Pearl by my side, I'll have every single stone in this city turned, cleaned, and decorated by the time we get back!"

Phoenix then looked down at Steven.

"You ready, Steven?"

"Yeah! Uh…oh **wait**!"

Just then, Steven reached into his backpack and pulled out his white hat and sunglasses from before. After putting them on, he spoke to Phoenix in a more serious tone.

"Okay. **Now** I'm ready."

End of Scene 28

End of Part 23

To be continued…


	24. Part 24

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 29

Location: Beach City, It's A Wash

With the group split up, Phoenix and Steven started heading to the northern end of Beach City. As they were walking, Phoenix looked over at at Steven, who was keeping his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

"Hey Steven?"

Steven responded in a stoic, yet dramatic way.

"**Yes**, Mr. Wright?"

"Why are you walking like that?"

Steven looked up.

"Because. I'm being…"

He lowered his sunglasses and squinted at Phoenix.

"…a **detective**."

He then readjusted the glasses and looked back down.

"Okay then…"

_Well at least he's focused._

Suddenly, Steven stopped in his tracks. He then turned to his right and started pointing.

"Hey! Look over **there**!"

Phoenix looked in the same direction as Steven. He saw a group of tall men gathered by the car wash. The men were all dressed in blue uniforms and appeared to be searching the area.

"Huh. I wonder what **those** guys are doing."

"Why don't we go **ask** them?"

"Hmm…I guess we could. But let's be quick about it. We still need time to investigate."

So Phoenix and Steven walked over to the car wash to speak to the men in blue. As they approached them, Phoenix spoke up first.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

One of the men immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around. The man looked over Phoenix and Steven for a moment and then responded.

"…You two **lost** or somethin'?"

Phoenix answered.

"Uh, **no**. We just wanted to ask you…"

"Hey **wait** a minute!"

The man suddenly interrupted and looked closer at Phoenix.

"You…I **know** you!"

"You…do?"

"Yeah! You're that **lawyer** Ms. Verity told us about. It's **Wretch**, isn't it?"

The other men started to stare at Phoenix and Steven.

"…It's…**Wright**, actually. **Phoenix** Wright. And how do you know Ms. Verity?"

Just then, the man flashed a badge in Phoenix's face.

"Because **we're** her team of private detectives. She told us to look for any **evidence** here that might help her out in **court**."

He then put his badge away and glared at Phoenix.

"And we would **appreciate** it if you and your little **friend** there didn't interrupt our investigation. So why don't you take those **crazy** little theories of yours and spout them somewhere **else**?"

Phoenix nervously backed away.

"Uh…sure…whatever you say…"

Then after motioning toward Steven, they both started to walk away from the car wash. As they were walking, Phoenix looked back for a moment and saw Ms. Verity's detectives getting back to their work. After sighing to himself, he began thinking aloud.

"I wonder why he got so **mad** at me all of a sudden…"

"It sounded like Ms. Verity was telling him **bad** **things** about you."

"Yeah…I guess that could be it. I mean the fact that she's still calling me **Wretch** isn't exactly a good sign."

"Don't worry, Mr. Wright. She's probably just…really dedicated to her **job**. And maybe once this whole **trial** is done, she'll start to open **up** to you a little more."

"I certainly hope so-**OOOH** my gosh!"

Phoenix stopped walking and jumped back in surprise. Steven turned where Phoenix was looking and immediately saw what had spooked him; Lion.

"Lion?! What are **you** doing out here?"

Steven then ran up to Lion and started petting his mane. Lion responded by purring.

"Awww, did you come all this way just to **surprise** us?"

But Phoenix remained still until Steven called over to him.

"Come on, Mr. Wright! He won't hurt you!"

Phoenix kept his eyes locked on Lion while he thought to himself for a moment.

_Whatever that thing wants from me, I can't keep avoiding it forever…I guess I have no choice…_

Then after taking a deep breath, Phoenix finally stepped forward. He remained cautious as he approached the creature, in case he suddenly found himself being pounced at. But eventually, he and Lion were face to face once again. They stared at each other for nearly a minute until Steven spoke up.

"It's alright. He doesn't bite. Look!"

Steven then started to pet Lion's face to prove his point. Once he was done petting Lion, he turned back to Phoenix.

"See? Now **you** try!"

After giving a nervous gulp, Phoenix carefully put his hand forward. But before he could touch Lion's face, Lion suddenly started to sniff the air.

"What is it, Lion? Do you smell something?"

Just then, Lion put his nose to the ground and started moving west.

"Hey! I think he **found** something! Come on, Mr. Wright! Let's **follow** him!"

Phoenix reluctantly tagged along as Steven chased after Lion.

_Sure. Let's follow the magical pink lion and see what he finds. Nothing could possibly go wrong…_

End of Scene 29

End of Part 24

To be continued…


	25. Part 25

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 30

Location: Beach City, Big Donut

"Um…Ms. Pearl?"

Pearl turned away from the table she was checking and answered her assistant.

"Yes, Pearl? What is it?"

"Why haven't we moved on from the Big Donut yet?"

"Because we need to be **thorough**. _No stone unturned_, remember?"

"Hmm…I guess you're right. But I'm just worried that we aren't going to cover as much ground as the others."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Besides, Amethyst has probably stopped for a **snack** break by now..."

Pearl Fey was confused.

"Why would she eat a snack right after **breakfast**? And in the middle of an **investigation**?"

Pearl made a slight smirk.

"Oh, if you only knew Amethyst…"

"…What do you **mean** by that, Ms. Pearl?"

Pearl stopped investigating for a moment to explain.

"What I mean is that she almost **never** follows directions. She constantly slacks off and goes off on her own to do who **knows** what. And most of the time, she does it **specifically** to get on my nerves. Not to mention how **little** she cares about being focused or organized. More often than not, I have to **remind** her over and over again to do something before she actually **does** it. And even then, she'll put the bare **minimum** of effort into doing it. And as if all **that** isn't enough, she'll also go out of her way to take things that don't **belong** to her and act like she didn't do **anything**! It's like she's actively trying to stress me out! Doesn't she realize how **important** it is for us to be in pique condition?!"

Pearl suddenly stopped herself from getting too worked up. And then Pearl Fey spoke again.

"It sounds like you two don't get **along** very well."

Pearl sighed.

"No. We don't. And I wish it wasn't **like** that. But she and I are so…**different**. We come from different places and act different ways…and that's certainly not a **bad** thing. It's just that…I really don't know how to **deal** with her sometimes."

Pearl Fey looked down for a moment, and then responded.

"Well…you do **care** about her, don't you?"

"What? Y-Yes! Of **course** I do!"

"And does **Amethyst** know that you care about her?"

Pearl was silent for a second.

"…I'm…fairly **sure** she does…"

Pearl Fey continued.

"If you don't think she knows that, then you need to **tell** her. She **needs** to know that you're trying to **help** her. Because if she **doesn't**, then she's just going to think that you're being **bossy**."

"…I think she **does** think that though. Quite often, in fact. And it's not entirely her fault. I **can** be a bit controlling sometimes. But it's only to keep our **group** together. After Ro…our old **leader** left us, we had to find out a way to function by **ourselves**. And I definitely think that **she** did a better job at handling these kinds of things than **I** ever could."

"…So? That doesn't mean you can't still **try**. When I first came to the city, I hardly knew what **anything** was. I was confused by a lot of things and didn't always know what I was doing. But Mystic Maya was **always** there to help me. Even though she didn't know as **much** about the world as the people she looked up to did, she was still able to guide me and teach me about some of the things I didn't understand. She wasn't perfect at it, but she always did her **best**. And if it wasn't for her and Mr. Nick, then I probably wouldn't even **be** here right now. So Ms. Pearl, even if you aren't **perfect** at helping Amethyst, it doesn't mean that you shouldn't still do your **best**. As long as you care about her and you put your all into understanding her, then you two should be able to get along **great**."

"…I suppose you're right. Maybe I should…"

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Just then, Pearl and Pearl Fey heard someone shouting across the street. As they both turned around, they suddenly saw Greg Universe, running down the sidewalk while being chased by a group of police officers. Pearl was taken off guard for a moment, but then immediately called over to him.

"Wha…**Greg**?! What are you **doing**?!"

Greg didn't respond and continued to run until he and the officers had passed the Big Donut. Then Pearl Fey called to him as well.

"Mr. Universe! Where are you going?!"

When Greg didn't respond a second time, she and Pearl looked at each other and then quickly gave chase to him and his pursuers. As they ran after Greg and the officers, they started to approach the restaurants and other buildings lining the south end of Beach City. The officers continued to yell at the fleeing suspect.

"Stop! You're under arrest!"

Then all of a sudden, Pearl saw someone standing in front of Fish Stew Pizza. It was Garnet, speaking to the owner of the restaurant. Pearl called to her while they continued to chase after Greg.

"Garnet! Over here!"

Garnet turned to her right and saw Greg running towards her. She stopped for a second and wondered how he was there.

"…Greg?"

But before she could do anything else, Greg suddenly took a right turn and ran in-between Fish Stew Pizza and the building right next to it. And then Garnet, Pearl, Pearl Fey and the officers all immediately ran after him through the space between the two buildings. But as soon as they came out the other side, they found that Greg had suddenly vanished. As they began looking in different directions trying to find him, Pearl Fey saw something on the ground.

"Ms. Pearl! Look!"

Pearl looked down at where her assistant was pointing and saw a piece of paper lying on the pavement. Upon picking up the paper and examining it more closely, she saw that it was an old photograph of Greg from a few months back.

"It's…a photo of **Greg**!"

Pearl Fey was confused.

"Why would he have that **with** him?"

"I don't know. But we **have** to find him before he gets hurt!"

Pearl then turned to Garnet.

"Garnet! Do you know where he went?"

Garnet paused for a moment and adjusted her shades. Then after a couple of seconds, she looked back up and pointed to her left.

"This way! Quickly!"

End of Scene 30

End of Part 25

To be continued…


	26. Part 26

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 31

Location: Beach City, Funland

Meanwhile, Maya and Amethyst were investigating the local amusement park. As they were walking past the ferris wheel, Amethyst asked Maya a question.

"Hey. I was gonna go grab some hotdogs. You want something?"

Maya was confused.

"But…didn't you just have some donuts?"

"Yeah? So what? My body doesn't work like **yours**. If I get full, I'll just stretch out my **stomach**. No biggy."

"Okay…but remember that we still have more **investigating** to do."

"Relax. It's not gonna take me **that** long to eat a couple hotdogs. You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine right now."

"Alright. I'll go find a table for us to sit at."

"A table? But don't you think we should keep looking around **while** you eat? I don't mean to be pushy, but we're kind of strained for **time **here."

"Chill out, will ya? You're starting to sound like **Pearl**."

"Uh…I am?"

"Yeah. Why can't we just take it **easy** for a sec? A quick stop isn't gonna **kill** us, right?"

"No, but I just think we should be using our time **wisely**."

"We **have** been using it "wisely". Besides, this'll only take me a minute. So just lay off a bit, okay?"

Maya finally submitted.

"Okay. But we only have an hour left before…"

"Yeah yeah I know…"

She and Amethyst started looking for an empty table to sit at. While they were looking, Maya heard Amethyst talking to herself.

"This is why I don't come here with Pearl…"

Maya suddenly interjected.

"What's your problem with Pearl?"

Amethyst stopped walking and turned around to answer Maya.

"Oh nothing…except for the fact that she's always breathing down my **neck **about everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's like I can't do anything around her without being "corrected" on something. She wants me to be absolutely perfect all the time and she never gives me any slack. I can't even eat or sleep without her giving me some kinda lecture. "Amethyst, you're so childish! You're a bad influence on Steven! You need to cooperate more! You need to start acting like a Crystal Gem!"

Amethyst sighed and crossed her arms.

"It's so annoying. It's like I can't do anything right. Why do I even bother **trying**?"

Maya was silent for a moment, and then responded.

"Well…if you **are** trying, then shouldn't that be enough?"

Amethyst snickered to herself.

"Yeah. Sure. That's what I'd **like** her to think. But apparently, that's not **good** enough for her. I'm always either too loud, or too hyper, or too lazy, or too…me."

"…Have you ever **told** her any of this before?"

"Oh I have. **Plenty** of times. But with her, it's like all of **my** problems go in one ear and out the other."

"Hmm…Maybe you should **really** try talking to her about it. Like…just get her to listen to what you have to say. I mean if she doesn't know how you **feel**, then how are you two ever gonna get along? Whenever **Pearly** has a problem, she **always** lets me know what it is. That's how I know what to do whenever she gets in trouble. And even if I don't know the answer, I still give it my best shot and try to help her out as much as I **can**. And that's what you two should do for each other. Tell Pearl how you feel and try to help her understand what you **need**. That way, she won't be on your **back** all the time and you two can get along better."

Amethyst thought about this for a second. But before she could answer, they heard a loud roar coming from the west of them. Maya was visibly startled by the sound.

"W-What was that?!"

"It sounded like Lion! Come on!"

Maya and Amethyst then left the amusement park and began heading toward the noise.

End of Scene 31

End of Part 26

To be continued…


	27. Part 27

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 32

Location: Beach City, Woods

Steven and Phoenix covered their ears as Lion's roar echoed through the woods.

"What'd he do **that** for?!"

"Maybe he got **spooked**."

"What could possibly spook **him**?!"

Lion then started to claw at some branches that were blocking the entrance to a cave.

"Hey! I think he wants us to go in **there**! Come on! Let's help him!"

Phoenix reluctantly tagged along as Steven helped Lion move the branches. Once they were moved, the two of them began to follow Lion into the cave. He lit up his eyes so that Phoenix and Steven could see while they walked.

"Whoa! Thanks, Lion! You're like a giant flashlight!"

"Wait. How do we know he's not leading us toward a **bear** or something?"

"I don't think a **bear** is behind this, Mr. Wright."

"No, I mean like…"

Just then, Lion stopped in his tracks and looked forward.

"What's he…?"

"Shh! You hear that?"

Phoenix stopped talking, and they suddenly heard someone moaning in the cave. Lion then turned his head to the right and pointed the glow of his eyes towards the ground. That's when they saw Greg, tied up in rope on the cave floor.

"Dad!"

Steven immediately ran over to Greg with Phoenix close behind. Once they reached Greg, they both started to take the rope off of him while Lion kept his eye lights focused on them. Soon, the ropes were off, and Greg embraced Steven in a hug.

"Steven! How did you **find** me?!"

"We followed Lion! What are you **doing **here?!"

"I dunno! I just woke up after going to bed last night and found myself tied up in this **cave**!"

Phoenix started to ask Greg some questions.

"So you don't know how you got here?"

"No! I was asleep the whole time!"

But then, Steven interrupted them and pointed to his side.

"Hey! Check **that** out!"

Phoenix and Greg looked where Steven was pointing and saw an opened container filled with papers.

"What's that?"

Greg reached over and grabbed the container off the ground.

"It looks like.."

"Freeze!"

All of a sudden, a group of police officers ran into the cave and stood before Greg. They were accompanied by Maya, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and Pearl Fey. And they noticed that Steven, Phoenix and Lion were with him as well.

"Steven!"

"Nick!"

"Guys!"

"Maya!"

"Greg?!"

"Hey…"

"Stay right there!"

The officers approached Greg with handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for escaping custody!"

"Wait! But I didn't…!"

But then, everyone heard the sound of clapping coming from behind them. They all turned around and saw a tall figure entering the cave with a small group of people behind them. The figure was Ms. Verity, being followed by her private detectives. Steven and Phoenix backed away as she approached Greg.

"My, my. I am _impressed_, Mr. Universe. I've dealt with _many_ of your kind before. But no other defendant has managed to steal my _personal records_."

Greg looked down at the container in his hands, and began to hand it back to Ms. Verity. But she suddenly swiped her hand down and took the records from Greg, nearly scratching him with her nails in the process. Once she had her personal records back, she turned back around and motioned towards the police.

"Officers! Take him away."

"Yes, ma'am."

The officers then picked Greg off the ground and started to take him away while Ms. Verity and her detectives led the way back to court. But Steven ran up to the officers and attempted to stop them.

"Wait! Stop! It wasn't him! It wasn't…!"

"Sorry, kid. We're just doing our jobs. You can talk to him back at court if you want. But you'd better make it quick, 'cause his trial's starting up again in a couple minutes."

"Don't worry, Steven. I'll be alright. I know you'll get me outta this, Mr. Wright."

"I will, Greg. I promise."

"Come on! Move it!"

The officers then continued to walk with Greg, while everyone else followed close behind. But as everyone else left, Amethyst noticed the rope lying on the ground. She went to go pick it up, but then heard Maya calling to her.

"Hurry up, Amethyst! Or they'll leave without us!"

"Coming!"

Being quiet, she grabbed the rope and hid it away before going back to court with the rest of the group.

End of Scene 32

End of Part 27

To be continued…


	28. Part 28

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 33

Location: Beach City, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3

"What do you **mean** we can't see him?!"

Ms. Verity's detectives answered Phoenix while blocking the entrance to the courtroom.

"Ms. Verity insists that the defendant be left alone until the trial commences."

"But the officers said…"

"Well the officers ain't **here** at the moment. So just shut your trap and wait like everyone else. Or else Ms. Verity'll have to come in here and **make** you. And remember. She's got her eyes on **all** of you."

The detective then pointed to one of the many security cameras watching them from the ceiling.

"Dammit…"

After muttering to himself, Phoenix left the detectives alone and returned to the rest of the group.

"Sorry, guys. They won't let us see Greg until the trial starts back up."

Maya was visibly upset.

"Those liars! How could they do that?!"

Steven looked up at Phoenix.

"…So what happens now?"

But then Garnet answered his question.

"We wait. That's all we can do."

As Steven looked down at the floor, Pearl knelt down to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Steven. Mr. Wright will get Greg acquitted no matter what."

Amethyst joined in.

"Yeah! Totally! …Right, Nick?"

Phoenix stuttered for a moment, but then responded.

"…Oh **yeah**! Absolutely! You don't need to worry, Steven. Your dad'll be free in no time!"

"…You sure?"

"Of course! I don't know **who's** impersonating your dad or **why** they're doing it. But with everyone's help, I'm sure we can uncover the truth! Count on it!"

Steven began to smile.

"…Thanks, Mr. Wright."

But just then, Phoenix heard a small growl coming from behind him. Startled, he turned around and saw a pink tail poking out from behind the corner of one of the Court's hallways.

_Really?! What now?!_

"Is something wrong, Mr. Nick?"

Suddenly, Phoenix snapped out of his trance and looked back at the group.

"Oh! Sorry! I uh…just need to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

Phoenix then turned around and bolted down the hallway. And soon, he was once again face to face with Lion. Lion calmly sat down and waited for Phoenix to finish whispering.

"Alright that's it! Why do you keep following me?! Are you my familiar?! Are you my guardian angel?! Do you want me to kiss you so you can turn back into a prince?! What! Do! You! Want?!"

All of a sudden, Lion's eyes lit up and he knelt down before Phoenix. Then, in a bright flash of light, a small, Rose-shaped pendant appeared inside Lion's mane. Awestruck and not knowing what else to do, Phoenix reached down and took the pendant from Lion. Once Phoenix had the pendant, Lion stood back up on all fours and returned to normal. And as the two of them stared at each other in silence, Maya called over from the lobby.

"Niiiiiiick! Come ooooonnnn! The trial's startiiiiiiiing!"

Phoenix turned around and called back to her.

"I'll be right there, Maya!"

But as he turned back around, Lion was suddenly gone.

_…__Why am I not shocked?_

Phoenix then looked down at the pendant, took a deep breath, put it in his pocket and went off to join with the group.

_This is it. Let's see if all that stalking actually meant something._

End of Scene 33

End of Part 28

To be continued…


	29. Part 29

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 34

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Phoenix took a deep breath. Turning away from the courtroom entrance for a moment, he gave a look to the rest of the group.

"…Everybody ready?"

After everyone nodded, he turned back to the entrance and grabbed the handles on the doors.

_Here we go._

He pushed the doors open, and they all entered the courtroom. As they made their way inside, they saw Ms. Verity standing at the prosecution's bench while surrounded by her detectives. And right beside them was Greg, sitting in a chair with handcuffs on. Steven started to walk over to him, but he was quickly blocked by Ms. Verity's detectives. Peaking past them, Steven saw Greg look over to him and give him a reassuring nod. He and the Crystal Gems then took their seats at the front of the jury, while Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey all stood by the defense's bench. Once everyone had taken their seats, the Judge slammed down his gavel.

"We will now continue with the trial of Greg Universe. Are the defense and prosecution prepared?"

Phoenix answered the Judge.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

Ms. Verity gave Phoenix an intimidating glance, and then followed suit.

"The prosecution is prepared, Your Honor."

The Judge nodded.

"Very good. Now before we resume the trial, I understand that there was a recent altercation involving the defendant, correct?"

Ms. Verity smirked.

"Indeed, Your Honor. Just mere moments ago, Mr. Universe somehow managed to escape from custody and steal my personal records."

Greg tried to speak in his defense.

"But I didn't…"

But he was quickly silenced by Ms. Verity's detectives.

"Shut it! It's her turn to talk!"

Ms. Verity then continued.

"As I was saying, he managed to take my personal belongings and flee into the woods. Though luckily, my detectives and I were able to apprehend him and retrieve what he had stolen."

One of the detectives presented Ms. Verity's records, and the Judge nodded his head.

"Hm. I see. This seems rather incriminating on the defendant's part."

Ms. Verity smiled in agreement.

"Indeed. And I believe that he was planning on eliminating the case evidence stored within these records. A clear indication of his guilt."

**OBJECTION!**

"You're making assumptions about my client's motivations!"

Ms. Verity shook her head.

"Well, Wretch…what do _you_ think his reasoning was for stealing my possessions?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Verity. Because I'd like to make a suggestion of my own."

Ms. Verity crossed her arms.

"Hmph. Very well then. Go ahead. Embarrass yourself further."

Phoenix looked up at the Judge.

"Your Honor…I believe that my client was framed for this crime as well!"

The jury started talking, until the Judge slammed down his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Wright, are you certain you wish to make this statement?"

Phoenix nodded.

"Absolutely. I'm confident that my client is completely innocent in both of these cases!"

Ms. Verity started to chortle to herself.

"Your desperation amuses me, Wretch. I can't wait to watch you fail miserably at supporting your position."

Phoenix remained headstrong and looked over at Greg.

_I know you're innocent, Greg. And I'll prove it. No matter what it takes._

To be continued…

End of Scene 34

End of Part 29


	30. Part 30

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 35

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

"Well, Wretch, if your client was _not_ responsible for this, then _why_ did he attempt to escape from custody? And _why_ did we find him in the _woods_ with my _personal records_ in hand?"

"I can't deny what I saw back there. But I'm sure that Mr. Universe is innocent!"

Ms. Verity shook her head.

"You can be as _sure_ as you want to be. But what _matters_ is whether or not you can convince the _court_."

"And that's exactly what I **plan** to do!"

Phoenix turned to the Judge.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call up a couple witnesses who were there when my client was found."

"Very well, Mr. Wright. Who would you like to call up first?"

"For my first witness, I'd like to call **Amethyst** to the stand!"

Amethyst stood up from her seat and stretched for a moment before walking up to the witness stand. As she stood before the court, she looked around in confusion.

"So…what do I do again?"

"I just need you to give your account of what happened when we found Greg."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Alright! This court stuff's easier than I thought!"

She then began to give her testimony.

"So Maya and I were hangin' out Funland, havin' some snacks."

Phoenix interrupted.

"Wait a minute. I thought you guys went there to investigate."

"Huh? O-oh yeah! We were doin' that, too! But then we heard Lion making noise over in the woods. So we left the park and decided to snoop around there and find what was going on. That's when we found you guys in the cave with Greg!"

"And did you happen to see anything on your way there?"

"Nah. Oh! But I did find this in the cave!"

Suddenly, Amethyst pulled out a rope from her back pocket and showed it to the court.

"It was lying on the ground where Greg was."

Phoenix's eyes lit up and he quickly remembered.

"I…I recognize that rope! It was the rope that Greg was tied up in when we found him!"

Ms. Verity stumbled at her bench while the jury spoke again.

"Order! Mr. Wright! Can you confirm this personally?"

Phoenix nodded.

"Yes, Your Honor! I saw Mr. Universe tied up in the cave we found him in!"

"But how? Did he not escape from custody?"

"That's the thing I'd like to question. Did my client really escape from custody? Or was he kidnapped by the real criminal and left in the cave so it would look like he did?"

"Quiet!"

Ms. Verity started tapping her bench.

"Has it not occurred to either of you that the defendant could have tied himself up to make it look like a kidnapping?"

Phoenix shook his head.

"I find it unlikely that my client would go to such lengths even if he did try to escape."

"We'll see about that. Your Honor, I'd like to have that rope searched for DNA and fingerprints."

The Judge nodded.

"Very well. Bailiff! Please take this rope for examination."

While Amethyst gave the rope to the bailiff, Ms. Verity glared at Phoenix.

"You had better pray that another set of fingerprints is found on that rope, Wretch. For your client's sake."

To be continued…

End of Scene 35

End of Part 30


	31. Part 31

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 37

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

"Is that all you have to show the court, Ms. Amethyst?"

"Sure is."

The Judge nodded.

"Very well then. Mr. Wright, you may call up your next witness."

Phoenix spoke as Amethyst returned to her seat.

"Thank you, Your Honor. For my next witness, I'd like to call Pearl to the stand!"

"Oh! I'll be right there!"

Pearl leapt from her seat and approached the witness stand.

"Pearl, can you please give the court your account of how you found Greg?"

"Of course, Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix thought to himself.

_Hopefully, the rope will be analyzed by the time she's done._

Pearl then started her testimony.

"Well, it all started while Pearl, uh, the other Pearl and I were looking for evidence at the Big Donut. We were being very diligent and checking every corner of the block. But all of a sudden, we saw Greg being chased by some police officers down the street. We followed them and eventually ran into Garnet, who joined up with us as we chased him into the woods."

"Did you notice anything suspicious while you were following him?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we discovered this lying on the ground."

Pearl took out the old photograph of Greg.

"We believe that Greg dropped it while he was running away."

The Judge looked intrigued.

"Hmm…Why would the defendant be carrying a picture of himself?"

But Ms. Verity suddenly interrupted.

"Wait a second! That photograph is from my personal records! It must've fallen out while the defendant was running with them!"

The jury started talking, and the Judge silenced them.

"Order in the court! Ms. Verity, are you certain that this is the exact photo from your personal records?"

"Look for yourself, Your Honor!"

Ms. Verity then opened up her personal records to the page with Greg's record.

"As you can see, the pocket that's meant to hold the defendant's photo is empty!"

"Objection!"

Phoenix interjected.

"That photo could've come from anywhere! It's impossible to prove that it's the exact photo from those records!"

"Quiet!"

Ms. Verity clawed at her bench.

"If you're so sure that the photo lost from my records and the photo in your witness's possession are not one and the same, then perhaps we should have it searched for fingerprints as well!"

Then all of a sudden, the Bailiff returned with the rope.

"Your Honor! The analysis of the rope is complete!"

"And the results?"

Phoenix and Ms. Verity both waited in anticipation.

"Our forensics team managed to find one set of fingerprints on the evidence in question. And they belong to none other than Greg Universe."

To be continued…

End of Scene 37

End of Part 31


	32. Part 32

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 38

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Phoenix was in shock.

"But…that can't be right…"

Meanwhile, Ms. Verity was chuckling.

"Hmph. It appears I was right. The defendant did indeed tie that rope himself in attempt to make it look like he'd been kidnapped."

"Objection!"

"What is it now, Wretch?"

Phoenix was starting to sweat.

"I…w-would like to have that photograph searched for fingerprints as well!"

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor! I'm certain it's not the same photo as the one from those records!"

Ms. Verity shook her head while chortling to herself.

"You're growing desperate, Wretch. Running out of ways to delay the inevitable conviction?"

"I know that my client was not responsible for these crimes! And I'm going to prove it one way or another!"

While the Bailiff took the photograph for analysis, Phoenix continued.

"In the meantime, I'd like to call one final witness to the stand. The other person in our group who saw Mr. Universe running towards the woods. The defense calls Garnet to the stand!"

The Judge nodded.

"Very well. You may leave, Ms. Pearl."

Pearl returned to her seat while Garnet took the stand. Phoenix asked his first question.

"So Garnet. You were there when Greg was running away, correct?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court what you saw at that time."

Garnet began her testimony.

"I was talking to the Pizzas. Then I saw Greg. So I followed him."

The courtroom was silent for a moment. And then Phoenix responded.

"…That's it?"

"Yes. That's it."

"You didn't…see anything suspicious?"

"Hmmm…"

Garnet thought for a moment, and then answered.

"I did notice something odd about Greg as he ran by me."

"And that was?"

"It looked like he had a cut on his chin."

Ms. Verity looked confused for a second, and then began to sweat.

"Wh…That's absurd! Look at the defendant! He clearly lacks this cut that you claim to have seen!"

Phoenix rubbed his chin.

"Then perhaps…it wasn't the defendant at all!"

The jury started speaking again, and the Judge went to silence them.

"Order, I say! Ord…!"

But he was cut off by Ms. Verity.

"QUIET!"

She held her chest as she shouted at Phoenix.

"You cannot _possibly _be going back to that _ludicrous theory_ of yours! It is _impossible_ for _anyone_ to _impersonate_ someone so _clearly_ as to get them _arrested!"_

Phoenix shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong, Ms. Verity. There is in fact one person in this city who could've impersonated my client to a T!"

Ms. Verity's voice was growing rougher.

"And…_who_ might this person _be_?!"

"Well that's the thing. This impostor is not actually a person! But rather…a Gem!"

To be continued…

End of Scene 38

End of Part 32


	33. Part 33

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 39

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

The entire court looked at Phoenix in confusion until the Judge finally spoke.

"A…Gem?"

Phoenix nodded.

"Yes! A race of alien beings with a variety of super powers! Including the ability to shape-shift!"

The silence persisted while Ms. Verity held her chest. Sweat poured down Phoenix's face.

_What's with the silence?! Don't these people know about the aliens living in their own city?!_

Ms. Verity started to cough. And then, after releasing her chest, she began to laugh.

"Oh, Wretch. I appreciate the entertainment. However, you must be mad if you think that aliens were responsible for framing your client."

"Objection!"

Phoenix pointed at Ms. Verity.

"I am not mad! Gems exist and I'll prove it to you!"

He then turned back to Garnet.

"Garnet, please demonstrate your powers to the court."

"Sure."

Garnet raised her hands and summoned her gauntlets. The jury started to murmur amongst themselves while the Judge rubbed his beard.

"Hmmm…That is quite impressive. However, this doesn't necessarily prove that this woman is from another world."

Ms. Verity had a grin on her face.

"Indeed. It will take more than mere parlor tricks to convince this court of extraterrestrial life."

Phoenix persisted.

"Well we can prove it! In fact, we'll…!"

Suddenly, the Bailiff returned.

"Your Honor, the analysis of the photograph is complete.

"And?"

The courtroom waited with baited breath.

"We found a single pair of fingerprints on the evidence provided. And they belong to none other than…Ms. Lyla Verity!"

Ms. Verity held her chest once again.

"_What?!"_

The jury then burst into a frenzy of talking. But Ms. Verity quickly silenced them.

_"__QUIET!"_

She continued to shout while squeezing her chest.

"So _what_ if my fingerprints are on it?! It's _my_ photograph! That doesn't prove _anything_! Analyze it again for the _defendant's_ fingerprints!"

"Objection!"

Phoenix interjected.

"You heard the bailiff, Ms. Verity. Your prints were the only ones found on it."

"That's…not _possible_! He _stole_ it from me! He _stole_ it!"

"Was it him? Or was it the shape-shifting Gem? After all, someone capable of disguising their appearance could also disguise their fingerprints as well. Which means that my theory about the rope is still plausible!"

Ms. Verity started clawing at her bench again.

_"__You…stupid…wretched…"_

Phoenix smirked in response.

"Sorry to stress you out, Ms. Verity. But it's my job to find the truth. And sooner or later, you'll have to face it."

_"__How…DARE YOU?!"_

Suddenly, Ms. Verity leapt from her bench and lunged at Phoenix with her nails bared. Phoenix prepared to defend himself. But before Ms. Verity could touch him, his pocket started to glow. Ms. Verity was then immediately repelled by a bright flash of light, causing her to fly back into the prosecution's bench. While Ms. Verity laid on the floor, Phoenix looked down and saw the rose-shaped pendant glowing in his pocket.

To be continued…

End of Scene 39

End of Part 33


	34. Part 34

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 40

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Phoenix took out the pendant while the jury mumbled in confusion. Then finally, the Judge spoke up.

"Mr. Wright! What is the meaning of this?! Why were you carrying that flashlight?!"

Phoenix stuttered.

"It…It's not a flashlight! It's a…"

All of a sudden, Pearl stood up from her seat.

"That's Rose's pendant! Mr. Wright, where did you get that?!"

"I…I got it from Lion! Who…who's Rose?!"

Garnet ran over to him from the witness stand.

"She was our leader! She used that pendant to reveal Gems who changed their appearances!"

"But…then why did it…"

Heavy breathing began to echo through the courtroom. Phoenix and the Gems looked over at the prosecution's bench and saw Ms. Verity starting to stand back up. Once she was standing, she continued to look down at the floor for a solid minute. The Judge cautiously spoke to her.

"Ms. Veri…"

Verity then looked back up and angrily bellowed at Phoenix, revealing four eyes separated by a sideways mouth extending from the top of her face to the bottom. While her detectives fled in terror and the courtroom went into a panic, Verity dropped her dress, revealing the mass of tentacles lying underneath and the glowing stone on her chest. She then bellowed again, silencing the entire building.

_"__Look…what…you've…DONE!"_

The Crystal Gems were in shock.

"Ms. Verity!"

"She's…"

"She's a Gem!"

Phoenix pointed at Ms. Verity.

"It was you! You were the Gem who impersonated Greg!"

_"__And you never would've known had it not been for that infernal trinket!"_

"Actually, I had an inkling that it might've been you even before the pendant revealed your real form!"

_"__But how?!"_

The Judge asked the same question while hiding under his chair.

"Indeed, Mr. Wright! How?"

Phoenix rubbed his chin while explaining.

"I noticed a pattern in the crimes that my client was involved in. In both cases, Mr. Universe was seen committing a crime. And in both cases, there was a single thing off about his appearance. In the case of Mayor Dewey's vehicle, he was seen wearing sneakers instead of his usual sandals. And in the case of Ms. Verity's records, he was seen with a cut on his chin. I knew that it could only be an impostor. The real problem was finding the one who impersonated him. But then, I took another look at the photograph from Ms. Verity's personal records. And I noticed that Mr. Universe has a cut on his chin in that very photo! This means that the impostor most likely based their appearance on what Greg looked like at the time that photograph was taken! And since said photo was in Ms. Verity's possession, I simply connected the dots and realized that Ms. Verity could've been the impostor all along!"

Ms. Verity growled.

_"__Twenty years without a single complication. And I get bested by the likes of you?!"_

The Judge stood up from under his seat and questioned Ms. Verity.

"Ms. Verity! This is unacceptable! How could a professional prosecutor such as yourself commit such a heinous…"

_"__My name is not Lyla Verity! And I am not a prosecutor!"_

The courtroom waited in silence for her to continue.

_"__I am Variscite. And I am not here by choice."_

To be continued…

End of Scene 40

End of Part 34


	35. Part 35

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 41

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Variscite started to reveal her real identity.

_"__I am in fact a Gem from another planet. On my world, I was actually an enforcer. I would arrest and incarcerate other Gems for committing crimes against our leaders. However, I didn't only incarcerate the guilty. You see, I get my powers from deception and misleading others. So to keep myself energized, I would sometimes frame innocent Gems for crimes they did not commit and feed off of the deception created from their punishments. Once I had enough power, I attempted to overthrow our leaders and control Homeworld myself. However, I was defeated and imprisoned like those I'd framed. While imprisoned, I discovered that I was to be shattered for my crimes. So I escaped in a small capsule and crash-landed on this miserable planet in the process. As soon as I exited the capsule, I found myself starving for energy. To survive, I used my abilities to manipulate the people of this area and frame them for crimes they did not commit. But eventually, I realized that this would not be enough to sustain me. So after many months of learning about this world's culture, I decided that I would become a prosecutor and deceive Beach City in a more effective way. Taking the form of a human woman, I called myself Lyla Verity and eventually got the position I wanted. Under the guise of a prosecutor, I sent countless innocent people to prison by taking on their appearances, framing them for crimes and leaving damning evidence for me to prosecute them with."_

Phoenix stepped forward.

"That's why we found Greg's fingerprints on all of those items."

_"__Indeed. Things were going as usual for the case of Mr. Universe. I simply impersonated him and left evidence in both cases. I thought this would be easy like the other dozens of cases I won in the past. But it appears that I miscalculated."_

"And it seems like it's hard for you to keep up your disguise, judging by how much you were sweating during the trial."

_"__Actually, I'm quite capable of maintaining my appearances without trouble. It was only when you opened your blasted mouth that I started to panic."_

"And why is that?"

_"__As deception gives me power, the truth takes it away. As such, my gem, and in turn my body, would become momentarily stressed whenever you uncovered a hole in my ruse."_

"So that's why you kept holding your chest whenever I disproved one of your points. The truth literally hurts you."

_"__Unfortunately. However, I've gained more than enough power to destroy this entire building!"_

"What?!"

Suddenly, Variscite began to float off the ground as the gem on her chest glowed bright green. While in the air, she closed her eyes and waved her upper tentacles in a rhythmic pattern. This caused certain objects in the courtroom to levitate above the jury. The floor then violently shook as the entire courthouse started to fall apart. The bailiff called to the jury.

"Everybody out of the building now!"

As the courtroom was evacuated, Phoenix, Maya, Pearl Fey and the Crystal Gems stayed put. And while the Gems took out their weapons, Variscite spoke to them in a raspier voice.

_"__Lyla Verity's career may be over! But mine has only just begun! Once I destroy this court and everyone in it, I'll move to another city and continue on with a new identity! Nothing will stop me from burying the truth! And you with it!"_

She then rose higher up into the air and got ready to strike.

_"__Prepare yourselves!"_

To be continued…

End of Scene 41

End of Part 35


	36. Part 36

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 42

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

While the citizens of Beach City ran out of the courthouse, the Crystal Gems prepared to fight Variscite. Pearl turned to Phoenix and shouted over the noise of the courtroom falling apart.

"Mr. Wright! Get you and your associates out of here! We'll handle Variscite!"

Maya objected.

"But this is our fight, too! We can help, can't we?"

But Phoenix grabbed her hand.

"We're outmatched, Maya! We need to get out of here!"

"But…!"

"Mystic Maya is right, Mr. Nick! We can take her!"

"No we can't! We're not safe here!"

Maya turned to Amethyst.

"Come on, Amethyst! Help me out here!"

"Uh…I'm with Pearl on this one. You guys don't stand a chance."

"See? Even Amethyst agrees with me for once!"

"What's that supposed to…?"

Garnet interrupted.

"Enough! Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, get out of here! Now!"

Phoenix dodged a falling brick.

"Should we take Steven with us?"

"Steven will be safe with us! Now go!"

Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey left the Crystal Gems and ran for the exit. But before they could leave, a pile of debris blocked the door, trapping them in the courtroom.

"We're trapped!"

"Good! Now let's go back and kick Variscite's butt!"

"Language, Pearly!"

Suddenly, Garnet was thrown into one of the pillars. She quickly stood back up and saw Phoenix and the others.

"What are you still doing here?"

"The exit's blocked! We can't leave!"

"Just give me a…"

Garnet was then grabbed by one of Variscite's tentacles and thrown up toward the ceiling. Phoenix looked back over towards the front and saw Pearl and Amethyst struggling with Variscite. Then suddenly, one of the tentacles lunged at Maya and Pearl Fey. Phoenix ran over to protect them. But before the tentacle could touch them, they were enshrouded in a pink bubble that shielded them. While the tentacle slithered away, Phoenix noticed Steven standing in front of them.

"Hey, Mr. Wright!"

"Steven?!"

Phoenix looked at the bubble surrounding them.

"How did you…?!"

"Oh yeah! Did I mention I'm a Gem, too?"

"Of course you are…"

"Don't worry, guys! We'll be safe in here!"

As they stayed inside Steven's bubble, Pearl and Amethyst were losing to Variscite.

"Amethyst, stay focused!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Stop getting distracted by the tentacles and aim for Variscite!"

"I can't! There's too many of them!"

"Then dodge them!"

"I can't! I'm not that fast!"

"Yes you are!"

"Will you just stop already?!"

"Stop what?!"

Amethyst thought for a second while the next tentacle came toward them.

"I want you to stop pushing me like this!"

Suddenly, the tentacle stopped mid-strike and backed away. Pearl and Amethyst looked at one another. But then, another tentacle aimed for them. Maya called over to Amethyst while it got ready to strike.

"Amethyst! Tell her how you feel!"

As the tentacle lunged forward, Amethyst spoke again.

"I'm tired of you making me feel like I'm not good enough!"

And sure enough, the second tentacle backed off. Pearl and Amethyst were visibly confused.

"What's happening?"

Phoenix called over to them from inside Steve's bubble.

"You're telling the truth and it's hurting her! That's how we can beat her! With the truth!"

To be continued…

End of Scene 42

End of Part 36


	37. Part 37

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 43

Location: Beach City, District Court, Courtroom No. 3

Variscite was becoming agitated.

_"__You think you can stop me?! I will destroy you all!"_

She then raised another tentacle and went to strike again. But Pearl Fey called over to Pearl from Steven's bubble.

"Ms. Pearl! Tell Amethyst how you feel!"

As the tentacle approached her, Pearl turned to Amethyst.

"I don't mean to make you feel that way! I just want us to do the best we can!"

Once again, the tentacle stopped mid-air and retracted.

"I know that! But you gotta understand that I'm not like you or Garnet. Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm weak."

"I don't think you're weak! In fact, you're stronger than us in some regards. Please understand, Amethyst. I don't think less of you for being yourself. I just want to help you get better."

"I know you do. But sometimes your support makes me feel like crud. Just try to keep that in mind, alright?"

"Amethyst…if at any point you feel that way…please tell us. Garnet and I will help you as best we can."

"…Really?"

"Absolutely. We care about you, Amethyst. And how you feel means more to us than anything else."

"…Thanks."

Variscite yelled at them while struggling to get close.

_"__Be quiet! Both of you!"_

But Amethyst whipped one of her tentacles.

"Ah, shut up!"

Garnet then regrouped with Pearl and Amethyst.

"Variscite is weakened! Let's finish this!"

As the Crystal Gems resumed the fight, Steven's bubble began to vibrate.

"I can't keep this up forever! You guys need to hide somewhere else!"

Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks, Steven. But I think we'll be fine."

Once the bubble shattered, Variscite turned her attention to Phoenix and the others. Pushing past the Crystal Gems, she attempted to grab Steven. But Phoenix spoke up.

"Variscite! You vandalized Mayor Dewey's vehicle!"

This caused Variscite to back off. She continued to shrink away from the rest of the group while Phoenix spoke.

"And you stole your own personal records to put Greg in jail! But you forgot to hide your fingerprints on the hammer and photograph! And you didn't even manage to look exactly like Greg!"

_"__Quiet! Quiet! QUIET!"_

"You can't stop the truth! You can't handle the truth! You never could!"

"Gems! Now!"

The Crystal Gems regrouped and fought Variscite's tentacles. As they neared Variscite herself, she once again shouted at them.

_"__Stop it! Enough! OBJECTION!"_

Then all of a sudden, she was quiet. And in the blink of an eye, her body disappeared in a poof of smoke. Garnet grabbed her gem and held onto it as she, Pearl and Amethyst landed on the floor. She then bubbled it in her gauntlets and sent it away in a bubble.

"Overruled."

To be continued…

End of Scene 43

End of Part 37


	38. Part 38

**Phoenix Wright vs. Steven Universe: Turnabout Gems**

Scene 44

Location: Beach City, District Court

The entire jury was standing outside by the entrance of the courthouse. Greg was pacing across the sidewalk, waiting for Steven and the others to come out. Then all of a sudden, the debris blocking the entrance was blown away. And through the door came Phoenix, Maya, Pearl Fey and the Crystal Gems.

"Steven!"

"Dad!"

Greg ran up to the Gems and gave Steven a hug.

"What happened in there?! Did you get hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine. We took care of Ms. Verity after she turned into a giant monster."

While they were talking, Phoenix walked up to the Judge.

"Your Honor, I feel like it should be obvious by now my client was not the one who committed these crimes. It was Ms. Verity, or rather Variscite, who disguised herself as Mr. Universe and planted evidence that she could use to convict him."

The Judge nodded in agreement.

"Hm. Indeed. As such, I feel like now is a better time than any other to give a final verdict."

The Judge then walked back over to his stand which he'd carried outside with him.

"Members of the jury!"

The crowd fell silent.

"In light of recent revelations, I have decided to finally give the verdict for this trial."

Greg crossed his fingers.

"This court finds the defendant, Greg Universe…not guilty!"

The crowd cheered as Greg and the Gems celebrated.

"You did it, Nick!"

"We did it, Maya. If it weren't for you and Pearls helping out Pearl and Amethyst, Variscite would've destroyed us for sure!"

"Don't mention it, Mr. Nick. It's all part of the job."

Suddenly, Greg gave Phoenix a hug as well.

"Thanks, Mr. Wright! You're a real lifesaver!"

"It wasn't any trouble, Greg."

Then, Phoenix felt something pull at his shirt sleeve. He turned around and saw Lion standing behind him. Lion stared blankly at him for a moment while Phoenix took out the pendant.

"You knew she was a Gem all along, didn't you? That's why you gave this to me. So I'd reveal her in the middle of the trial."

Lion's eyes began to glow again as he knelt down before Phoenix. Knowing what to do, Phoenix stepped forward and placed the pendant back inside Lion's mane. Once he did, Lion stood back up and returned to normal.

"Ahem!"

All of a sudden, Mayor Dewey ran up to Greg from the crowd of people.

"So, uh, Mr. Universe…it seems I was wrong about you and your involvement in the desecration of my vehicle. And because of this, I would like to say…s-sorry."

"Don't sweat it, Mayor Dewey. Ms. Verity fooled us all. I'll even pay for the damages if you want me to."

"Oh that won't be necessary! I've got more than enough money to get it fixed myself. Speaking of which, I should probably get started on that. Ciao!"

Phoenix was then approached by Steven and the Crystal Gems.

"Thanks again for helping my dad, Mr. Wright."

"So what will you and your assistants do now?"

"I'm not sure, Pearl. We might just hang out here again for the night."

"I don't see why not. And this time, we could actually hang out with you."

"Amethyst has a point. We should probably celebrate our victory."

"But Garnet, won't we need to…"

"Hey wait a minute! Variscite said she put a bunch of people in prison while she was a prosector. That means there's still innocent people behind bars! Nick! We need to help them!"

"You mean…all of them?"

_Looks like my work's not done here after all…_

Steven interjected.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to celebrate!"

Then Garnet activated her gauntlets.

"But not before we help clean up this mess."

Amethyst moaned.

"Do we have to clean up all of it?"

"We might as well. After all, we are the most powerful beings here."

Steven turned back to Phoenix, Maya and Pearl Fey.

"You guys wanna help us clean up?"

"Uh…"

"We'd love to help! Right, Pearly?"

"Absolutely! Let's get to work, Mr. Nick!"

"Alright…sure…"

_It's not like we were in a hurry anyway…_

They then started cleaning up the debris around the courthouse.

The End

End of Scene 44

End of Part 38


End file.
